Making Memories
by Rapunzel24
Summary: Newt Scamander comes back to NYC to give Tina his new book. During his stay, the two get to know each other better as Tina shows Newt around and they become closer. Cute, fluffy one-shots. Very open for requests!
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

**Hey guys! I watched Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them almost a month ago, and I must say I fell in love. This movie is AMAZING! So anyway, I had to try out a little Newt X Tina fic. Cute, fluffy one-shots. I hope you like it!**

 **BTW, I made Queenie and Tina Jewish in this one. If you have a problem with that, you're a jerk. Besides, their family name is in Yiddish. They are SO Jewish, guys. Anyway, onwards!**

Newt glanced around him. The wind was whipping his hair all in his face, which made it rather hard to see, but he tried anyway. The ship he stood on neared the docks at New York City, and he could glimpse the Statue of Liberty from the deck.

Newt cradled his case protectively, already clicking it into "Muggle-Worthy". He wasn't taking any chances now; this visit was important.

He DID have a little friend in his pocket: Pickett the bowtruckle. Pickett was very dear to Newt, and liked perching in his pocket. Newt actually like that very much- after almost losing Pickett to a goblin the previous year, he didn't want the bowtruckle too far from him ever again.

Newt bounded off the ship as soon as it docked, loping a bit awkwardly (he wasn't much of a runner) towards the big city of New York. He truly didn't have any clue how to make it to Tina and Queenie's apartment- last time he'd been here, he wasn't trying to get anywhere in particular. That was why Tina had sent him an owl with a letter, telling him to wait for her by the bank where the two first met. Newt made sure the Niffler wasn't in any chance of getting loose; he didn't think they could get away with destroying a bank AGAIN.

By the time Newt jogged to the large bank through New York City's bustling streets, Tina was already waiting for him. She looked almost exactly as she had when he'd bumped into her at the convention of the Second Salemers, but this day she had a little flower in her hat. As Newt got closer, he noted that the petals were shaped like a Niffler. That was interesting.

"Newt!" Tina exclaimed happily, hugging him. "It's nice to see you."

Newt waved, a little awkwardly. "Hello, Tina. I brought you the book."

Tina nodded towards his suitcase. "I hope no creature ate it yet."

"No I- Merlin's beard, I'm _almost_ sure I put it in a safe spot…"

Tina smiled. "Calm down. It'll probably be fine."

"All right, then."

They stood, just staring at each other, then:

"Should we go?" Newt asked.

"Oh! Yes, Queenie's waiting for us." Tina jumped.

Instead of apparating there, Tina suggested the two of them walk. Newt agreed enthusiastically- it was a great chance for him to get to know the city.

New York was enormous. Newt, who avoided London whenever he got the chance, was overwhelmed by the noises and sights and smells surrounding him.

"Pickles! Nice, sour pickles!"

"Fruit on a stick, two for the price of one!"

"Get your kitchen utensils here!"

"Best vegetables in the city!"

Newt gazed around him in awe.

"This is nothing like London." He finally said.

Tina laughed. "I've never been out of the city. But I guess it is quite special."

For a while the two walked comfortably, but in silence. Newt breathed in the scents of New York: pickled food, cooking meat, sugar, smoke, baking bread, people. It was getting crowded; they were hurrying through a few blocks of immigrant homes. It was very different here from the street of the bank- so many people swarmed the sidewalks, stalls took up much room, signs in Yiddish or Italian or Russian or German hung from storefronts.

"Come on, Newt." Tina said, nimbly swerving around pedestrians. Newt, on the other hand, had to squeeze between the people. One man glared at him, and Newt rushed along after Tina.

"We're almost there." Said Tina, noticing Newt's slightly nervous face.

Newt nodded. "Th-that's good."

Tina glanced at him again. "Hey, are you all right?"

"Yes. Just a little hot."

Tina raised an eyebrow, but didn't press the matter. Despite it being November and not very plausible that Newt felt warm, she understood he didn't want to talk about it.

After ten more minutes of quick walking, they came upon the Tina's street.

"Oh, I remember this place," Newt said. "Do you still have to pretend I'm not actually here?"

Tina looked confused for a second. "Oh, the owner! No, Jacob's been coming around often lately. He's so friendly that he's been giver an official 'pardon' from the 'no men rule'. You can pretend you're him."

As they walked up the stairs, Newt dared to ask about the hat.

"Tina? The flower on your head is-"

"-Shaped like a Niffler? Yes, Queenie did that. Jacob taught her with dough, she's quite good at it."

Newt nodded. "Very realistic. Will Jacob be here today?"

Tina shook her head. "No, sorry. Maybe some other time this week."

"Oh, that's fine." He answered as they came to a stop in front of a wooden door.

Tina smiled at him, slightly shyly, and opened it.

"Tinie, what took you so long? I thought you were going to- NEWT!"

As soon as Tina and Newt entered the apartment, Queenie tackled Newt with a friendly hug.

"It's so good to see you again! Have you brought the book?"

Newt flashed her a small grin. "Yes, it's in here. Just a moment."

He unlatched the suitcase, made sure it was open on his possessions, and pulled out a paperback book.

" _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ … by Newt Scamander! Newt, how amazing!" Queenie flounced over to Tina and showed her the cover.

"Impressive." Tina told her, seeming quite happy.

Newt nodded with shy pride. "I gave a copy to Albus Dumbledore- he's my former teacher, works at Hogwarts –and he said it was delightful and may be used as a textbook for studying's use in these following years."

"That's wonderful news!" Queenie exclaimed. "I was just making some strudel for Shabbos anyway, why don't we eat it now to celebrate?"

"Jacob likes strudel." Newt noted as they all sat around the kitchen table.

"Yes, he's coming over for Friday night's Shabbos dinner. Queenie will make some more, so he won't feel left out." Tina informed him. "You're staying with us, so I told Jacob you'd be here too. I hope you don't mind."

"No, actually," Said Newt. "I'd love to eat with you. I'm planning on staying for a while, anyway."

"Good." Tina smiled softly.

The three ate their strudel in silence, and Newt wondered what new memories he'd take back to England with him when he eventually left.


	2. Chapter 2: Hot Cocoa

**I just noticed I previously uploaded this chapter with half the content missing. Here's the full version.**

Newt slept silently and dreamlessly.

When he woke up, sunlight was streaming through the windows. He was rested on the couch, the blankets pulled up to his chin. He was wearing his striped pajamas.

"You sleep strangely."

Newt bolted upright, upsetting his suitcase (which sat nearby). Th case fell to the floor with a bump- Newt knew the animals wouldn't be affected by that, but he still winced.

"Sorry!" Tina gasped. She was the one who'd just spoken; she had her hands clapped over her mouth.

"No, no, it's fine." Newt smiled. "I'm a restless sleeper. It's normal."

Tina nodded. "I was just wondering. By the way, your Niffler got away. We closed him up in the closet so he wouldn't pocket all Queenie's jewelry."

Newt chuckled and hopped off the couch, shaking the last hints of sleep from his body. Barefoot, he strode to the closet and flung it open.

"GOTCHA!" He announced triumphantly, holding the little Niffler aloft. Then Newt promptly began tickling the black beast.

"There you go, you little thief!" he giggled as money and jewelry rained out of the Niffler stomach pocket.

Tina watched newt and his creature, stifling a smile. He was so cute. Well, the Niffler was, too. But-

"Tina?" Newt turned towards her. "What should I do with this?"

He waved his hand towards the pile of shiny objects littering the kitchen floor.

Tina wiped the smile off her face. "Here, let me do that."

With a wave of her wand she sent the trinkets back to their proper place. Newt, meanwhile, carefully stuffed the Niffler back in the case.

"I don't know how he always gets out!" He exclaimed.

Tina smiled to herself again.

A few minutes later, after Newt got dressed and washed his face, he suggested they make breakfast.

"Where's Queenie, by the way?" He inquired as Tina hunted for milk in the kitchen.

"Gone to get some pastries from Jacob's bakery- HERE!"

She held aloft a bottle of frothy white milk.

Newt looked up, surprised. "The eggs worked? Jacob has his own bakery?"

Tina frowned. "What eggs?"

Newt shook his head, a delighted smile glowing on his face. "Occamy eggs. But he got his dream! That- that's spectacular!"

Tina grinned. "Yes, it is wonderful."

She refrained from saying he looked very cute when he was happy, because that would be off-subject.

"What are we going to make?" Newt asked, gently kicking his legs against the table like a child.

"I thought… hot cocoa?"

Newt nodded eagerly. "Jacob told me last time that it was delicious. I didn't actually taste any, I was-"

"-Looking for creatures in Central Park. I know."

Newt seemed surprised. "Right. Sorry about that."

Tina shrugged. "You'll have some now, so no harm done. It'll be easy; I make it all the time."

Newt got up and joined her at the kitchen counter.

"All right, we need some fire and water to boil." Tina announced.

"Right-o." Newt brandished his wand at the kitchen fireplace and said: "Incendio!"

Flames burst into warm existence, filling the kitchen with comfy heat.

"Now, the water." Tina pointed her wand at an empty pot, muttered "Aguamenti!", and it filled up with clear water.

She handed the pot to Newt, who placed it over the fire and sat to watch it as the water boiled.

Tina started breaking up pieces of chocolate. It was big Honeydukes stuff that Newt had given them the previous night.

Some of Tina's hair fell in her face as she strained to make the pieces smaller. She blew it away with an angry huff and rolled up her sleeves, already feeling a bit hot.

"Tina, you need any help?" Newt offered, upon seeing her struggle with the enormous bar of chocolate.

"No thanks, I'm fine." She answered, insisting on doing it herself. "There, you see! That's good enough."

She strode over to Newt and plopped the pieces in. Newt dodged a drop of hot water, but said nothing. Tina started mixing the slop up with a wooden spoon.

"I think that's it." She finally said, and poured some of the brown drink into a cup. "Here, Newt."

He accepted the offering and drank some.

"Um… it's nice." Newt said. Tina saw right through him.

"It's horrible, isn't it? Let me taste."

She sipped the cocoa. It was scalding hot and tasteless, and coated her tongue like goo.

"Ugh!" Tina grimaced, fetching Newt and herself glasses of water. "That's disgusting. We'd better fix it up."

She stood up and took the box of sugar down from the shelf. "Here! This ought to make it sweeter!"

After adding the sugar, though, the cocoa was still dreadful (though now grossly sweet).

"Ah!" Tina yelled, upset. "Maybe we should-"

Newt grasped Tina's shoulders, gently. She tensed up, then relaxed her muscles a bit.

"Tina, you haven't really made cocoa before, have you?" Newt inquired kindly.

Tina sighed forlornly. "Sorry, Newt. I haven't. It was always Queenie making it, but she made it seem so easy…"

Newt turned Tina to face him. "It's fine, really. Let's make some more, more carefully this time."

"Are you sure you want to-"

"-Yeas, Tina."

She smiled a small smile. "All right, then."

They re-made the cocoa. Newt helped Tina get the ingredients and offered ideas, but she did the actual work. She liked it that way.

"The milk!" Tina yelled suddenly. "I took it out but forgot to put in in the recipe- that's what's missing."

Newt poured in the milk and stirred it up. Very soon they had a pot full of frothy, creamy hot cocoa.

Tina poured them both a mug each and they sat there in front of the fire, enjoying eachother's company and the delicious chocolate they'd made together.


	3. Chapter 3: Central Park

**Reminder: you can request any new fluff to appear in the next chapter!**

A few days later, Newt was ready to see the city itself. Last time he'd been in New York, the time had been spent on chasing his creatures; today, he wanted to see it all like a normal person.

Tina was a bit skeptical, but agreed to show him around.

"We'll walk through the city a little bit and go over to Central Park." She decided.

Newt seemed pretty content with that.

"It WILL be a relief to see the central park without any Erumpents crashing down on us," he said, and promptly turned red. Tina had no idea why.

The day was chilly but fresh, and the two of them found it most refreshing. Like yesterday, enormous crowds flocked the streets. Newt was prepared this time; he controlled his mind and managed to enjoy the walk through the city.

Tina watched him carefully. Everything about Newt was the same as it had been last time she'd seen him; the clothes, the manner of walking, the look of wonder and amazement that perpetually graced his eyes. His face was something Tina would never get tired of looking at- his thin cheeks and baggy eyes may seem odd to others, but to Tina they seemed to give Newt and air of devotion.

He was clasping and unclasping his hands, and Tina could tell it was because of his case. Newt was so used to carrying it everywhere, and she'd encouraged him to try walking around without it. It seemed to be hard for him, but Tina believed it was important. He had to know what it felt like to be released from the burdens of his creatures, even for a little while.

"What?"

Tina snapped back from her inspection of Newt. He was looking at her, curious.

"What what?" She said, trying to make it into a joke. Tina was never good at jokes, and Newt raised an eyebrow.

"You were staring at me."

Tina sighed. "Your hands."

Newt glanced down at his palm, clenched into a fist.

"I- I feel freer." He said, confused. "But I miss my creatures."

Tina put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "They'll be fine! Nobody can mess with that Erumpent."

Newt smiled faintly. "I hope so. Thank-you, Tina."

Their walk continued in silence, and Tina shot occasional glances at Newt. Whenever he looked in her direction she turned away and stared pointedly at a building in the distance.

Finally they reached Central Park. Children scurried around the pathways, giggling, and squirrels clambered up trees. Newt seemed pleased with the whole thing.

"Lovely." He murmured. "I didn't remember how nice it was."

Tina gently took him by the hand. "Come, let me show you some of it."

She brought Newt to one of the ponds (he insisted on feeding the ducks with a piece of strudel he'd hidden in his pocket). After that they wandered around for a bit, settling down on a bench to watch children play.

"What happened to Modesty?" Newt suddenly asked, his eyes still fixed on the little ones.

Tina turned to him. "She got adopted by a loving family. I think she'd doing well."

Newt nodded.

"I never thought of her until now." He admitted, sounding sad. "I can't believe it."

"Newt, she's fine. Don't bully yourself."

Newt looked over at her. "If you say so."

They sat together, legs touching.

"You have a fear of large crowds, don't you?" Tina said, startling Newt.

He remained silent for a few seconds, then answered: "Mildly. It's called Agoraphobia."

"I thought so." Tina announced. "The way you avoid people, the way you looked sick that first day here…"

Newt seemed upset, so Tina hugged him.

"There's nothing wrong with that!" She said firmly. "I'm not very good with people myself. You're an amazing man anyway!"

Newt smiled a real smile now.

"Thank-you, Tina." He told her, his breath coming out in puffs of steam.

They put their arms around eachother and kept on watching the children frolic as the city of New York bustled around them.


	4. Chapter 4: Defense

**This chapter is a bit serious and not very fluffy, sorry! But I used violet day's idea, and I didn't manage to make it cute. Next chapter will be extra-fluffy to make up for it.**

Shabbos was approaching fast; in fact, it was already Friday. Queenie seemed to like taking charge over the cooking for Saturday.

"No offense, Teenie, but you're a disaster is the kitchen." She said.

From the look on Tina's face, it was evident no offense was taken.

Newt, coming from a Christian-holiday school and a family that certainly wasn't Jewish, was fascinated by the preparations. It kind of frustrated Tina.

"Newt! I'm in the middle of cleaning!" She complained when he asked her about the Shabbos candles as she was in the middle of sweeping the house. "I'm sorry, I'll tell you tonight."

"Sorry. Just wanted to know." Newt drifted off and helped the sisters by dusting the mantelpiece and keeping the Niffler in his case.

Soon enough the house was sparkling, and Tina sat down to tell Newt about Shabbos.

"Well, Jews celebrate Saturday like Christians do Sunday." She said. "We don't work or use electricity; we stay home and relax. It's a day of peace and quiet and family. That's why you and Jacob are coming."

Newt was flattered. "I-I'm family?"

"Of course!" Tina smiled at him. "Oh, and we also don't use magic on Shabbos. It's out of respect."

Newt nodded. "If you don't mind… I'll carry my wand with me. Just in case?"

Tina grinned. "Of course you can."

Evening fell. Jacob was due to arrive at eight o'clock, but Queenie had the dinner prepared by six-thirty`; therefore, Newt and Tina volunteered to go and bring him earlier than expected.

After putting on a few more layers and gloves over their fingers, the two walked out into the freezing night air.

They strolled in silence. Tina shivered a little; her hair was wet and the wind cold. Despite that, though, she was enjoying herself. The area where the Goldsteins lived was full of other Jewish families- Tina could hear the familiar prayers wafting out the open windows, along with the smells of cooking.

Newt drank it all in. It was a new culture, a new place, a new experience; besides, the night air was clear and fresh.

The walk to Jacob's house took about twenty minutes. By the time they reached the apartment building, Newt was full of excitement to see his old friend again.

But the door was locked, and even when Newt knocked nobody opened up.

Tina sighed. "He probably left already."

"If we hurry, we might catch up with him." Newt offered.

So they hurried back to the streets. By now it was seven or so, and it was November; darkness had fully settled outside.

Tina wanted to rush ahead and join up with Jacob, while Newt wanted to walk slowly and look around him.

"Come on!" Tina urged, then strode ahead decisively.

Newt lagged behind, thinking Tina knew he wasn't tagging along.

Tina, on the other hand, was convinced Newt was right behind her. She walked proudly and quickly, sure she'd see Jacob in a second, and then-

"Hey there, pretty lady. Where are ye off to?"

Tina jumped, her heart hammering against her ribs. She tried to keep walking, but the voice came from in front of her. She stopped.

"Hey! Hey!" More voices laughed around her. Tina turned her head in all directions, nervous. The voices cackled.

The first voice came out of the shadows. He was a man, bent over, his clothes patched. He grinned at Tina; his teeth were rotten and his breath disgusting.

The others came swiftly out of the darkness. All of them were dirty and stinky. All of them reeked of alcohol.

Tina shuddered.

Drunks.

They swarmed around her.

"So, pretty lady, where you at?" The first man crooned. "Perhaps we can lead you there? Or better yet, you'll come with US…"

The men all chortled in a way only alcohol could induce. The first man placed a hand on Tina's arm, caressing her skin.

Tina yanked away, whacking the man in the chest.

He sneered. "Last chance, beautiful. You come with us, or-"

Tina kicked him.

The man lurched backwards and vomited inches away from Tina. She gagged and backed away, only to be grabbed by a few other men. She struggled angrily; if only she'd been wearing her normal clothes and not fancy Shabbos skirts!

The men holding Tina released her into a tight circle of drunks.

Tina's hand went to her pocket, reaching for her wand.

It wasn't there.

She'd left it at home, because they didn't use magic on Shabbos! Tina's heart pounded.

"Newt!" She called, scared.

The men laughed, the smell of alcohol wafting from their mouths.

"Whose Newt?!" one man snickered. "Is he a newt?"

The others found this hilarious for some reason; they cackled loudly.

"Come along now, pretty." The first man said. "Let's take you home."

"No! Newt, Newt!" Tina yelled, hating to be dependent on others but knowing she couldn't escape on her own.

The man's eyes narrowed. "Is Newt a person? IS he a MAN?"

The others booed, and the first man pulled a switchblade out of his pocket. "Keep screaming, missy."

Tina remained silent. Best let Newt pass by, then fight her way out.

The man seemed to catch on, despite the fact that he was drunk; he began dragging Tina into an alley.

Tina didn't manage to fight. She couldn't do anything.

The man squeezed Tina's arm, digging into her flesh with his filthy nails.

Tina yelped out loud; the nails left deep red grooves in her skin.

"Tina?" She suddenly heard Newt's voice. "Tina? Tina?!"

"NO!" She screamed, seeing the drunk man bare his knife. "NEWT, STAY AWAY! HE HAS A KNIFE! NEWT-"

Newt turned the corner in a rush, dashing into the alley. Tina saw him coming. She used the drunk men's shock against them and strained against their grip; they struggled, but she managed to break loose.

Newt had his wand out in an instant, and before he knew it the first drunk man had jumped on him. Tina made to run to Newt and was grabbed by a man; she twisted out of his grip as swiftly as he could.

Tina saw Newt prepare to use his wand.

"NO, Newt!" she yelled. "You can't use magic in front of a No-Maj!"

Newt considered this for a second, then shoved his wand back in his pocket and punched the drunk square in the face. The man stumbled and knocked Newt to the ground.

Tina grabbed him by the arm and the two ran away as hard and quick as they could.

As soon as they were safely away, Tina hugged Newt fiercely.

"Thank you." She said, crying slightly from shock and fear. "You saved my life."

Newt embraced her back.

"I'd rather die than let them hurt you." He whispered.

By the time they got back, Queenie was seriously worried and Jacob was already waiting. Newt didn't want to tell them about what had happened, but Tina did; after that, Queenie thanked Newt with tears in her eyes.

"You saved my sister." She said. "You saved Teenie."

"You two are like my family now." Newt said softly. "I couldn't do otherwise."

Then Newt and Jacob greeted eachother joyfully, each of them not having seen the other in a year. After that the foursome sat down to dinner, though none of them acknowledged Tina's tear-stained cheeks or Newt's bruised head throughout the entire meal.


	5. Chapter 5: Ice-Skating

**I promised an extra-fluffy chapter this time. Hope it's satifying!**

Two days later a cold frost hit New York, and ice crept up all unattended things outside.

"It's freezing!" Queenie remarked as she hauled in the laundry hanging from the windows.

Tina nodded, teeth chattering. She'd gotten a mild cold just the previous night, and was trying her best to fight it off as soon as possible. That was why she buried herself under a mountain of blankets.

Newt walked into the house. He just returned from Jacob's Bakery, and had a paper bag full of buns clutched in each hand.

"Whoo!" He breathed, shaking his head. His hair bounced around, and a fresh layer frost fell onto the worn carpet.

"Here." Tina scrabbled at her blankets and tossed Newt a towel. "Dry yourself up."

Newt rubbed his hair, shoulders and shoes.

"I think we're stuck here for good." He said. "It started snowing a little; we can't exactly go outside."

Tina perked up. "Wait- has the water frozen outside?"

Newt nodded. "Yes."

Queenie and Tina glanced at eachother.

"ICE-SKATING!" they said simultaneously.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Newt inquired nervously.

He and the sisters were walking down the cold streets of New York, ice-skates over their shoulders and coats piled on their body.

"Of course!" Queenie grinned, skipping a little in her winter boots. "Ice-skating is a Goldstein family tradition."

"No, I meant that it's too cold. Tina's sick." Newt said.

"I'm _fine_." Tina raised her eyebrows. "Newt, you don't need to protect me."

Newt shrugged. Queenie smiled knowingly.

They walked down all the way to Central Park, heading straight for the lake. Newt glanced over at Tina, remembering the time she took him to see it.

Tina pretended not to notice.

The lake was frozen over, and mostly empty. Only one or two other skaters were there.

"Come on!" Queenie replaced her boots with ice-skates and glided onto the ice in a graceful manner.

Tina took a longer time. She pulled off her shoes, then expertly laced up the skates.

"I don't have any ice-skates." Newt told her, his eyes on the ground.

"Oh, here. Queenie brought an extra pair."

Tina helped Newt put them on. He wobbled dangerously, leaning on her for balance.

Tina laughed sweetly- a sound that made Newt relax slightly.

"Let's get on the ice?" He offered, taking odd steps towards the frozen lake.

"Sure." Tina took his gloved hand with her own mittened one and the two slid onto the ice.

Newt fell almost instantly.

"It's harder than it looks!" He exclaimed, shakily trying to stand.

Tina yanked him up.

"It IS hard." She admitted. "But Queenie and I have practiced a LOT since we were children. You just need to keep trying."

Newt watched Queenie skate elegantly across the lake and nodded determinedly.

"I will." He said.

For the next two hours, Tina taught Newt how to skate. It was hard; Newt never really tried to get on ice. But he was a hard-working person, and by the end of the second hour he could easily slide the width of the lake without falling.

"Well done!" Tina grinned. "You're really getting the hang of this!"

Newt seemed pleased. "This is fun."

Queenie glided by.

"Hey!" she smiled. "Newt, you're good at it!"

Newt had never enjoyed himself so much.

The ice was cool and hard. He loved the feel of his skates as he drifted across it. He loved the taste of cold in the air. He loved the rush of freezing air in his face when he skated. He loved Tina's hand clasping his own.

He was so happy.

"Newt, do you want to go yet?" Tina asked him after what seemed like hours. "Your lips are blue."

Newt was surprised. "They are?"

Tina pressed Newt's fingers to his own lips.

"They look like ice blocks." She said.

Newt didn't tell her they **felt** like ice blocks, too.

"No, I don't want to leave." He answered her question. "I-I like this."

Tina smiled at him. He was so sweet when he was excited; his eyes sparkled, his hair fluttered around his face, he grinned widely.

"All right. We should leave soon, though. It's getting much colder." She told him.

They skated for a while more. Queenie bade Tina and Newt goodbye and went home, advising them to leave in a little while. She said it was probably going to snow.

Evidently, Queenie was right. Only minutes after she left, light snowfall began.

"Let's go, Newt." Tina suggested.

"Just a little bit more-" Newt began, but then the snow got stronger and he admitted it was time to go.

It started snowing way more seriously as they walked home. Newt and Tina jokingly shielded eachother from the downfall until it got drastic.

Then they just stumble-ran as fast as they could.

Queenie was in a very told-you-so mood when Tina and Newt arrived at home covered in snow and shivering with cold. She fixed them each a cup of hot cocoa and plopped them in front of the fire to keep warm.

Later on, it was obvious Tina's cold got worse and Newt caught it too. Strangely, though, neither of them cared.


	6. Chapter 6: Apples and Cranberries

**Sorry for the long time it took to update! But I've got some good news: I've written down a few story ideas and I think I have th rest of the chapters planned. There'll be around twelve chapters altogether, but I hope I'll have time for more. Anyway, enjoy!**

November was cold and brutal. Holed up inside the house, Newt, Tina and Queenie began to view the day they ice-skated as one of the warmer days; in fact, it was positively tame compared to the weather that now hit them.

Newt's cold cleared up earlier than Tina's, being milder. A few stuffy-nosed, red-faced, head-aching days later, Tina was better too. Queenie did her best and managed to stay perfectly healthy apart from her cold fingers, but those didn't count.

To everyone's immense surprise, the skies cleared and delivered a week of warmth upon the city. The first two days were spent inside, suspecting it was some diabolical trick meant to get them into the cold; then they realized it truly had heated up a bit.

Queenie, not wanting to waste this opportunity, remembered that apples were now in season. She set to baking what seemed like a full festival of autumn-y goodness, noticing only halfway through her fifth apple-strudel that, in fact, they were out of apples.

Tina and Newt agreed to get her some from the market. Both of them were eager to breathe some fresh air, after two weeks cooped up inside.

Outside smelled crisp and wet. It was heavily chilly, but still a great deal better than its preceding days. Both Newt and Tina were exhilarated to finally be out again.

The market was bustling with people who'd also jumped at an opportunity to leave the house. They were all bundled in coats and sweaters, their breath making steam in the early winter air.

Tina, firmly grasping Newt's hand, weaved through the crowds while hunting for an apple stand.

"Tina." Newt gave her arm a gentle tug in another direction. "Do you think Queenie would like an artichoke?"

Tina turned to him, puzzled. "An artichoke?! Come again?"

Newt pointed a gloved finger at a wooden stand heaped with odd-looking vegetables. A sign hanging on it bared the name "artichoke", written in sloppy handwriting.

"Oh! The scaly vegetable!" Tina laughed. "I didn't know its name. Yes, I think Queenie knows how to cook these."

Newt nodded. "I'll get her some, they seem quite good."

Tina agreed, deciding to buy Queenie's requested apples while Newt bargained with the artichoke seller. She left him with half a dollar and walked briskly through the crowd of people.

The apples were relatively easy to find. Newt wasn't.

Tina located the apple stand almost immediately. It was a prim and sturdy table made of light wood, heaped with bushels upon bushels of reddish-green fruit. The sunlight hit them just right, reflecting off the shiny skins; Tina, who never had been a huge fan of apples, found herself hungry all of a sudden. So she ate one after purchasing a basketful and heading back towards the artichoke stand.

The stand, while piled with vegetables, was free of shoppers. Newt was nowhere to be seen.

Tina, worried, stopped eating her apple; the crunchy fruit dangled half-bitten from her hand. She herself had trouble navigating the busy market; how on earth would Newt find his way back to her after wandering off?

First things first, she had to think properly. As much as she urged to run off in a random direction and recover Newt, she knew that plan would be useless to the both of them. Tina had no magical sense of direction that would lead her straight to Newt; likewise, using her wand would not help. There was no spell to track him now, and besides that, she couldn't use magic in front of a huge group of No-Maj people.

Despite her attempt at logical thinking, Tina was starting to panic. What one earth was she to do now? Go home to Queenie and announce she'd lost an adult man? Use magic? Go to MACUSA and ask for help? Grill bypassers to see if they knew where Newt went?

No, none of those options would work. She had to THINK.

Just as Tina buried her face in her hands, sinking down to sit on an overturned barrel, something tapped her in the back. She whipped around instinctively, taken by surprise, and-

"What happened?"

Tina breathed a giddy sigh of relief, relaxing again, hand on her heart.

"NEWT!" She grumbled. "You almost gave me a heart attack and I've been looking for you all over. Where did you go?"

Newt seemed a bit sheepish.

"I'm sorry I scared you. I just wanted to get something-" he pointed in a vague direction, "-and when I came back you were sitting here all devastated. There was no need for you to worry, I can take care of myself."

Tina blushed faintly. "You're right. I'm just an overprotective person, and I didn't know if you could find your way around-"

"It's fine!" Newt smiled, plopping down next to her on the barrel.

Tina smiled back at him, then frowned. "Wait. What exactly did you buy?"

Newt reached into the bulging cloth bag he was carrying. Rummaging around a little, he pulled out a small sack tied shut.

"Well?" Tina asked, curious.

Newt poked a finger into the little sack, loosening the bonds. He then pulled the strings away and opened up the bag, showing its contents to Tina.

She gazed down at the shriveled red berries, confused.

"What are these things?" She inquired.

"Cranberries." Newt said. "Dried cranberries. I heard they taste good so I bought some out of my own money… I wanted to try them with you. You know, to make some memories together?"

Tina felt herself flushing unintentionally. He was such a kind and sweet person, and always had a good interest at heart.

"All right then, let's taste some." She replied, moving aside to give Newt more room.

He budged up next to her and held out the bag, seeming happy to Tina. She reached into the little sack just at Newt did, their hands meeting.

Tina didn't want to pull away as if the contact bothered her, but the sack was an uncomfortable place to hold hands. She took a berry or two out and tried to ignore the awkwardness of moments ago.

Newt popped a cranberry into him mouth just as Tina did. Their eyes widened together.

"These are really good!" they exclaimed simultaneously, each reaching for another one.

Then they both started laughing.

They ate the entire sack of cranberries on the walk home, enjoying the fruits' tart sweetness and the air's fresh smell. All senses seemed to be just a little enhanced, making the world seem a bit brighter and a bit crisper. Tina could blame it on the berries, but she suspected it was Newt's comforting company. He was somebody she'd never get tired of being with.

Queenie was waiting for them with a knowing smile. Perhaps it was Tina's happy expression, or Newt's carefree walk, or her Legilimency; whichever the reason, she wasn't upset at the long time it had taken Newt and Tina to return. She just winked at her older sister and went back to the kitchen without another word.


	7. Little AN

**This is a little AN to apologize for annoying stuff and cause other annoying stuff.**

 **1) I'm SO sorry for the long time between updates. I've gotten all caught up in a few important things to do, and I hope I'll be back on track soon enough.**

 **2) This next chapter will be shorter than usual and quite alike the Hot Cocoa one. I only realized that in the middle of writing and didn't have the heart to erase it, so consider it a mini-chapter that will be very soon followed by a proper one.**

 **Thank you for all the reviews and follows and favorites. As a person who usually hides her stories and can't show a living sou; her writing, this is a HUGE thing for me!**

 **Kay. Thanks, love you all!**

 ***throws Nifflers at you***


	8. Chapter 7: Cooking

**So here's the short chapter. I kinda liked it. More to come soon!**

The warm break from the cold was relatively short, ending within days and giving away to chill once again. The Goldstein house was instantly closed up again, but it didn't stop the one thing nobody expected:

Queenie caught the 'flu.

It wasn't a very serious strain, but she couldn't really get out of bed. Tina's sisterly instincts kicked in and she fussed around Queenie for a full two-days-and-a-half before Newt and Queenie herself got tired of all the maternal behavior and very plainly asked Tina to stop it. Tina did, but not before playing the role of the doctor and ordering Queenie not to leave her bed. It didn't look like Queenie was planning to, though; sickly, pale and weak, she didn't have a problem with staying asleep all day.

The problem for Newt and Tina was the food. Queenie had never been a gourmet chef, and didn't even view cooking as her hobby, but she was the best cook by far. Newt generally stuck to feeding his creatures, and Tina couldn't even properly make hot cocoa. This left a bit of a problem. They couldn't eat brains (collected for the Swooping Evil) and drink disgusting hot cocoa forever.

They survived for about two days on fire-toasted bread and Newt-made cocoa before Tina remembered Queenie was ill and slightly panicked. Newt knew she was an overprotective person, but he still thought gibbering for half an hour about the food ideally fed to sick people was a little bit… overboard.

"Tina!" he finally exclaimed, a full hour after Tina started searching the house for food. "We definitely don't have any home-cooked meals hiding in the piping cupboard, so you can come out of there now. Please stop yelling like this and calm down, we can think over this together."

Tina crawled out of the tiny cupboard she'd been searching in and leaned back on the balls of her feet, sighing.

"You're right," she said. "I'm being unreasonable. I just-"

Newt settled down beside her. "I know, I know. We just need to learn how to cook properly. Nothing to it!"

Tina snorted.

"Newt, look who you're talking to." She objected. "If I try to cook I'll poison us all."

"I've BEEN poisoned already. Multiple times. It would be an honor to be poisoned by you instead of some rampaging beast."

She was laughing now. "Fine. Fine. Let's try."

Queenie was feeling very nauseous. She had a headache. She could barely walk. But that didn't stop her from cracking up when Tina popped her head into the bedroom, huge pot in her arms, and asked how to cook edible food.

Newt suggested they make soup, insisting it was just putting vegetables in water and waiting. They tried that and Tina accidentally let the carrots burn to a crisp. Newt was given soup duty after that.

The whole afternoon was a new and slightly intimidating experience for the two of them, because neither knew how to do anything in the kitchen. After Tina burned the bottoms of two pots and Newt spilled scalding water all over the floor, they decided to be a bit more careful. It would have been mildly funny if Queenie hadn't been hackingly laughing from the bedroom, which caused Tina to spiral into another big-sister rant. Newt managed to end it by putting Pickett on her head, but by then it was already eight o'clock in the evening and everyone was getting restless.

"Maybe we should give up and fetch Jacob?" Tina suggested, mopping up the fourth spilled jug of water and sighing. "We really need some dinner, and I don't think we'll manage to make some anytime soon."

"Come on, Tina, we can do this!"

She raised an eyebrow, hands squeezing the wet rag she held.

Newt leaned on the wall. "I have an idea. Let's try making the soup one last time. If we fail, you can do whatever you want and I won't stop you. But if we manage, then we'll have some hot food to give Queenie."

"That'll be ni-ce..." Queenie said from the bedroom, trailing off mid-sentence to cough loudly. Tina glanced at the door worriedly, then nodded in agreement.

Newt grabbed a fresh pot and filled it with water while Tina set to chopping the vegetables with ferocity usually reserved for law breakers and aggravating best friends (Newt would know, considering that at some point he'd classified as both). Then she tossed them into the pot, Newt added salt, and they set it on the fire for a bit.

"What now?" Newt asked, as Tina washed her hands from vegetable juice and sat down beside him on the couch.

"Well," she said, "Now it either cooks well and becomes something edible, or turns into a hideous creation of total disgust and horror that's fueled by a terrible taste and dreadful smell."

Newt started giggling. Tina looked embarrassed.

"Stop laughing. I'm not funny!" she said, turning red.

"Tina, that WAS funny. See, I'm laughing like an idiot!"

She rolled her eyes, inwardly pleased.

The soup bubbled for half-an-hour, leaving Newt time to pay his creatures a little visit. Tina gave him his privacy; it was worth it when he emerged from his case grinning broadly.

"The Occamy babies have grown wonderfully." He exclaimed happily as Tina tasted the soup. "You should come down and see them, they're magnificent."

She nodded absent-mindedly.

"Not unlike you."

Tina's heart skipped a beat, the soup ladle dropping into the brew and splashing boiling soup onto the floor.

"WHAT did you say?" she asked, eyes wide.

Newt ran his hand through his hair awkwardly, blushing furiously. "Um, I said… uh. Um. _Not unlike you_."

Tina was rapidly turning red like Newt, butterflies in her stomach. "Oh."

Newt blinked. "Maybe we should… uh… get Queenie the soup?"

"Right. Yes." Tina quickly ladled some soup into a bowl, her hands slightly shaking.

They both pretended they couldn't hear Queenie laughing at them from the hallway, knowing perfectly well what each one of them was thinking of the other.


	9. Chapter 8: Rain

**Okay guys, spoiler alert: IT'S GONNA BE THEIR SORT OF FIRST KISS. HOLY GOD I ALMOST FREAKED OUT WHILE WRITING THIS CHAPTER. I hope it's cute and whatever because OHMYGOSH THEY KISS**

The week or two didn't hold much fun for Newt and Tina. Queenie's sickness intensified and there were nights when Tina cried herself to sleep, hearing Queenie hacking and wheezing and struggling to breathe; these moments, however, were the ones when she needed Newt most. He was always there for her, helping care for Queenie, making Tina sleep when she attempted to stay awake the whole night to watch her sister. By the time Queenie had thankfully made a full recovery, Newt and Tina were closer than ever.

By this time November was beginning its smooth slide into December. Frost built up on the windowpanes during the nights and Tina shoved log after log after log into the fireplace. Newt took the two Goldstein sisters and Jacob down into the suitcase with him to assure the creatures were ready for the impending cold. They seemed perfectly fine to Tina and Queenie, but they hung around with Newt anyway. The case was such a peaceful place to be in.

Then December hit hard and freezing. Whatever cold frosts had arrived in New York during November were nothing compared to this. The weather dropped violently and then became survivable again, then dropped, then rose…

One evening it started raining. The whole thing was unexpected and very spontaneous, which made it so much more wonderful. Tina spent hours gazing out of the window at the falling raindrops that danced on the dark and wet pavement, sending up sparks of water as they hit the ground. She lived in a world of hidden magic, but sometimes nature was the most magical thing of all.

Newt liked looking at Tina while she watched the rain fall. He found her love for rainfall very sweet and special.

Queenie, able to vaguely read both of their minds, knew perfectly well what they were thinking. As much as she wanted to tell them both that the other was very obviously in love as well, she supposed it would be best to let them figure it out themselves. Though the way Newt described Tina in his mind was _very_ cute.

It was still raining the following morning, though slightly less so. The whole city seemed to be closed up in its houses, keeping out of the chill as much as it could. Newt made soup again; he was quite good at it. The Goldstein sisters greatly appreciated it.

They spent their morning reading on the couch in front of the fire. Newt, despite having already published his book on Fantastic Beasts, was intensively sketching his creatures. Tina looked at the drawings over his shoulder. He was incredibly good; she could practically see his little Bowtruckle scrambling out of the paper and climbing up onto his shoulder.

By the afternoon the rain had slowed down and become less extreme; by evening it was no more than a gentle drizzle.

"Why don't you two go outside?" Queenie offered with a knowing smirk, placing a hand on Tina's shoulder.

Tina raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure Newt doesn't want to go into the rain-"

"Oh, I do." Newt said, joining the conversation from the other side of the room.

Tina blinked. "Really?"

"Yes. Why not?"

She smiled. "Oh. Well. In that case… sure. I'd like that."

Newt stiffened, glancing at her with wide eyes. Tina instantly started worrying again.

"What is it? What did I say?" she asked, nervous.

Newt shook his head. "Nothing. It's just… those are the exact words you said to me when we said our goodbyes last year."

"What? _I'd like that_?"

"Yes. About my book."

Tina nodded. "Oh, of course, I remember! Don't worry, we're not parting ways now. Much too early for that."

Newt mumbled something that sounded like "good". Tina pretended she hadn't heard, but Queenie could definitely tell she was blushing.

Newt pulled on his blue coat as Tina put on her hat. Queenie quickly enchanted the hat flower's petals to look like an Occamy.

"Had to, Teenie." She chirped with a little wink.

Tina rolled her eyes but still smiled, touched by her sister's delicate eye for details.

She and Newt left the building and walked outside into the evening darkness. There was a cool, fresh smell of rain in the crisp air. Soft raindrops drizzled from the cloudy sky, dabbing Tina's hat like little falling snowflakes. She threw her head back and let the water gently shower onto her face and forehead.

"Isn't it wonderful, Newt?" she asked, eyes closed and arms outstretched.

Net gazed around him, at the raindrops, at the way they shattered into watery shards of sparkle as they hit the wet ground, at the way Tina smiled at the heavens.

"Wonderful." He agreed, eyes on her.

Tina opened her eyes and looked back at him, pleasantly surprised to see him watching her.

The drizzle thickened to rain, which seemed to further exhilarate Tina. She spun around in a circle, laughing.

"Don't you just love this weather?" she grinned excitedly.

Newt nodded. "It's not the only thing I love out here."

Tina halted, staring at him. Water dripped down her face for a full second as she absorbed what he'd just said.

Trying to gloss over that slightly awkward moment, Tina gestured with her hand for Newt to follow her.

"Come on," she said. "Let's see the city when there's no-one around."

Naturally, lots of people were outside anyway. It was New York, after all, and New York was never empty. But it seemed all the others were just props in a show, hustling about with umbrellas and edging into buildings as fast as they could.

Newt was astounded by how magical the city looked in the rain and the dark. Raindrops showered off the ends of rooftops, glittering in the light of the street-lamps. Puddles shone majestically and shattered into shards of shimmering water when Newt stepped in them. Trees drizzled rain right onto Tina's head as they swayed in the cold breeze.

Newt was captivated.

Tina watched him closely, like he'd watched her only minutes previously. There was something about Newt Scamander, something innocent and amazed by new things, that made her want to introduce him to every beautiful thing she'd ever seen. Just to watch his eyes grow wide and astonished as he soaked in each little wonder he saw along the way.

"Tina?"

She shook herself out of her stupor. "Yes, Newt?"

He reached for her hand and held it, palm warm. Tina clasped her hand around his, tightening their grips.

Newt didn't say anything for a little while, then: "Thank you."

"For what?" Tina asked, surprised.

"Everything."

She cocked her head in a way that endeared her even further to Newt. "What do you mean by that?"

Newt squeezed her hand. "You… are one of the only friends I have."

"In New York?"

"In the world."

She fell silent.

"And Queenie and Jacob, of course." Newt added quickly. "But to be honest, you were the first."

Tina smiled sadly. "Oh, Newt. I'm sure you have friends back in England. And besides, I was pretty horrible the first time we met."

"No." Newt shook his head. "I am- was- mostly alone. Until I met you. You weren't horrible, you were charming."

"Charming!" Tina chuckled. "Me!"

"Yes, charming. And after we ate dinner, when you offered Jacob and me to stay the night, you put your head to the side like that-" he showed her, cocking his head like she just had, "-as if you were asking a question. I don't know why, but that just made me more curious. And… well… endeared."

Tina froze and looked Newt in the eyes, touched.

"If we're already talking about friends," she said quietly, "You were the first. Beside Queenie, but she's my sister. I mean, let's face it, I'm not exactly a very likable person."

She gave a little laugh that held no real humor.

Newt shook his head violently.

"No." he said. "You ARE a likable person. Very likable. I like you. QUEENIE likes you. I'm sure JACOB likes you. What isn't there to like about you?"

Tina's heart hammered, her face flushing.

"Let's see." Newt went on talking. "You're sweet. Caring. Responsible. Compassionate. Brave. Powerful. Smart. Understanding. And not to mention, beautiful."

She swiped at her eyes, brushing away tears. Trying not to show how much those words meant to her. Newt knew what she was feeling, though. It was pretty obvious.

They walked on in silence for a while longer, until Tina gathered up the courage to ask in a shaky voice: "Newt, you said earlier the weather wasn't the only thing you loved outside today. What was the other thing?"

Newt stopped walking and turned to Tina. Then, to her amazement, he pressed a soft kiss against her lips, so brief and swift it could have been a warm breeze.

"You, Tina Goldstein." He said, pulling away. "I love _you_."


	10. A Word of Explanation

**Hi guys. I just wanted to give a note of clarifictaion: Chapter Two (Hot Cocoa) was previously uploaded with half of it deleted. I just replaced it with the full version. If you want to read it, now's the time.**

 **That's all, see you later!**


	11. Chapter 9: Nightmares

**This next one isn't very fluffy, but I like it anyway because it shows some reaction to the movie's incidents. I hope it's acceptable.**

The rain became a violent storm later that very same night, holing the Goldsteins and Newt up in the apartment. Clouds blocked out the sun all day, wind lashed against the windows, rain leaked through every tiny crack in the walls. The whole city was shrouded in uncomfortable semi-darkness for days. Everyone was bored and freezing and eagerly awaiting the rainstorm's end.

And then, all of a sudden, a terrible change started to take over Tina. She was always awake and waiting when Newt or Queenie got up in the morning, no matter how early it was; she seemed to permanently have black shadows beneath her eyes; she lost her appetite and could stare at one spot for hours on end.

Newt and Queenie, worried, tried to question Tina about her condition. They expected her to snap angrily when they spoke, but instead she did something much scarier: she started crying and shut herself in her room.

Now they were terrified. What sort of dreadful thing could cause their sweet, determined little Teenie to burst into tears at random and develop insomnia? Both of them feared the worst.

Tina rebuked any attempt to help her. She shrugged off comforting hands, turned away from soft-spoken words, shoved away food usually made for illness. She spoke less and less. It seemed though the old Tina had shriveled away into herself, leaving a miserable husk that needed help but couldn't receive it.

Newt and Queenie let Tina's actions go by for a few days, hoping she'd return to her normal, happy self. But that didn't happen, and they remained scared and confused and feeling useless.

Then, one night, Newt lay awake until quite late. He always took a long time falling asleep, and this night he was quite thankful for that. Otherwise he wouldn't have heard Tina scream.

It was a short yet piercing shriek, instantly rousing Newt from his half-slumber. He was on his feet before he knew it, wand in hand, rushing to Tina's room, throwing open the door-

She wasn't being attacked. She was alone, thrashing about in her bed, terrified. Newt dropped to his knees by the side of her bed, throwing his arms around her body to calm her flailing limbs.

Tina twitched at his touch, then gradually stopped wriggling around. Her eyes, wide with fear, took a few seconds to compute that it was Newt before her and not any unseen enemy.

"Tina," he said, trying to calm her down. "Tina, what happened? Are you okay?"

Tina took a shaky breath, trembling all over. Newt put his arms around her to show protection, feeling her heart hammering violently in her chest.

Tina squirmed away from Newt, clasping her arms around herself. "Nothing. Nothing happened, Newt. I'm fine. I'm fine."

"No." he stayed in his spot refusing to move away. "Something just went on. What happened to you?"

Tina shut her eyes, running her hands through her hair.

"Just a nightmare. Nothing serious. I'm just being weak." She attempted nonchalance, though her voice was high and wobbly with fear.

Newt frowned. "Tina, I have nightmares sometimes as well. They never have me waking up screaming."

Tina opened her eyes again and gave him a pained and crooked fake smile. "See? Just me being silly. Now please get out of my room."

"Tina-"

She shoved him right out the door, surprisingly strong for a person who'd just suffered a horrible nightmare.

"Goodnight, Newt." She said.

He just noticed a tear sliding down her red cheeks when she slammed the door in his face and locked it.

The following night Newt awoke again to the sound of Tina's cries. He ran to her room, ready to comfort her and calm her down, but the door was locked. Newt couldn't just Alohamora his way inside; she'd never forgive him. So he just begged her to let him in until she went silent. Then he went back to his own room.

The next time Tina screamed in the night and Newt ran to her room, he found Queenie kneeling outside the door with tears streaming down her face.

"We need to help her." She whispered, heaving a dry sob as Tina shrieked from inside. "We have to get her through this."

Newt crouched beside her, putting a friendly arm around her shoulders in an awkward manner. "Do you know what could help?"

Queenie sniffled. "I once told you that people are easiest to read when they're hurting. Well, I can't sleep sometimes because her nightmares are hurting her so much…"

She succumbed to tears again. "Oh, _Teenie_..!"

Newt's stomach clenched and he felt like crying himself as he thought about Tina, hurting and suffering all alone, too ashamed to ask for help.

"Listen." Queenie said suddenly, wiping her eyes. "She's gone quiet. She's asleep again."

Newt breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank Merlin."

"Newt, I just thought- what if we used Alohamora on the door while she's still asleep? Before the nightmares come? That way we can wait beside her to help if she's scared."

Newt blinked. "That's a brilliant idea, Queenie."

She smiled a small smile. "Perhaps you should be the one to protect her, Newt. She won't want me there at that moment, I might accidentally read her mind."

He nodded firmly, then quietly unlocked Tina's door and crept inside. Queenie shut it behind him.

Tina was spread-eagled on her bed, covers tangled around her. Despite the sweat on her face and her flushed red cheeks, she seemed almost peaceful. Newt willed her to stay that way, to sleep calmly until the morning.

No such luck. It was only around ten minutes later when she gave a little gasp, making Newt jump.

Tina started sobbing all of a sudden, yelling, repeating one word: NO. Her whole body started flailing like a fish out of water as tears streamed down her cheeks. Newt heard Queenie sniffle loudly from the other side of the door, heaving. Tina must be having a terrible nightmare for Queenie to be feeling so much pain from her.

Newt threw himself across Tina's body, preventing her from rolling off the bed. She was still thrashing though, crying as she repeated her words: "No! Please, no! NO, STOP!"

"Tina!" Newt said loudly, over and over again. Only her name, as if it were a magic spell that could save her from her own mind.

Slowly, torturously, Tina calmed down. A few minutes later she was no longer screaming, so he allowed himself to sit up and look her in the eyes.

Tina was a mess, sobbing like a baby, trembling like a leaf in the wind.

"Oh, Newt." She cried, bunching the blanket up in her fists. "Oh, Newt!"

He reached for her hand and held it. She didn't pull away; rather she clung on tight and attempted to control her ragged, panicked breathing.

"Alright, Tina, those were no regular nightmares." Newt said firmly. "What _exactly_ were you dreaming about?"

Tina shakily sat up and buried her head in her hands.

"A lot of things." She whispered in a scared voice. "Sometimes I see that time I went for Mary-Lou Barebone in front of her followers, but instead of just sitting there they all whip out wands and attack me as well. That's one of the lesser ones. Sometimes I see that time Grindlewald was tor-" she swallowed. "-turing you, and I'm standing there and I can't move and I can't look away… or when the MACUSA killed Credence-" she sniffed, wiping away tears, "-But I'M Credence and he's standing there and saying that I didn't save him so why should he save me? But the worst one is when I'm reliving the execution, and instead of being taken there I'M the one leading you and Queenie and I put her in the chair like a little puppet and as she starts getting lowered to her death, screaming, I turn to you and get ready to execute you as well and I just watch as her head sinks beneath that liquid and she stops screaming and-"

Tina broke down crying again, shuddering violently. Newt sat down next to her and put his arms around her, hugging her tight.

"Tina Goldstein," he said, "Those are not just nightmares. Those are the most dreadful nightmares I've ever heard of and don't you dare refuse help after this."

Tina shivered. "I'm twenty-six, Newt. This is ridiculous."

"Not at all, I've heard ghost stories less scary than those nightmares."

She didn't complain or argue, just leaned her head against Newt's chest and tried to calm herself down. Newt stayed there until he felt her breathing become even again and he knew she'd fallen asleep again. In fact, he remained also after that, protecting the sleeping Tina from nightmares up until the sun had already rose.

Then he gently lay her down in bed, left the room, escorted a half-asleep Queenie back to her own bed, and finally went to sleep.


	12. Chapter 10: Hanukkah

December was fully upon them before they knew it. Snow filled the streets of New York; mistletoe hung from doorways; the smell of pine needles was everywhere. Christmas was in the air.

"We don't really celebrate Christmas as a holiday, you know," Queenie chattered one snowy and bright afternoon as she cooked in the kitchen. "Teenie and I, we sort of honor it. But we celebrate Hanukkah."

Newt looked up. "I hate to be an unintellectual, but what exactly is Hanukkah?"

Tina laughed and tucked a loose strand of her black hair behind her ear.

"Jewish holiday. Also known as the Festival of Lights." She explained with a smile, rolling some sort of dough in her hands. "We'll tell you later. Don't worry, Jacob's coming as well, he doesn't know about it either."

Whatever Queenie and Tina were making, it took a whole afternoon. Newt used this time to go down into his case and care for his creatures. He took him a longer time than usual.

"Hey."

Newt jumped, almost overturning a box of leaves. Tina stepped backwards.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to surprise you!" she said.

"No, no, it's fine." Newt patted the place beside him, inviting Tina to sit. So she did.

"Listen." She started talking again. "I've been meaning to tell you about those nightmares-"

Newt immediately turned to her, focused. Tina's nightmares were something he found very disturbing.

Tina smiled a little smile, looking slightly like Queenie. "I think I know where they came from. It was the dark, possibly, and… well. That night in the rain, you told me I was compassionate." Here she blushed, obviously remembering how Newt had kissed her that same night. "I started thinking, I wasn't compassionate enough towards Credence."

"Tina-" Newt said.

"Listen to me. And when I started thinking about Credence it sort of all came back to me."

She waved her hand and shivered slightly, despite the warm weather in the case.

Newt reached out and put his arm around her shoulders. Tina twitched with surprise but didn't pull away.

"Anyway." She finished. "Thank you for helping me. I don't know what I would have done."

Newt remembered how peacefully she'd slept as she leaned on him, seeming so much younger and less stressed in her sleep.

"Anything for you." He said, giving her an awkward little smile.

Tina blushed again and looked down, kicking her feet.

"Right." She answered. "Well, she should be getting back up. Queenie'll be real disappointed if we don't try a sufgania."

This time, Newt didn't even bother ask what that was.

A sufgania, apparently, was a round fried ball of dough with a filling of jam and a dusting of powdered sugar.

"It's a Hanukkah food." Tina explained, blowing on one to cool it down and then biting into it.

Newt tentatively nibbled some of the oily pastry. It was very squishy, and his tongue was met by a flood of shockingly-sweet strawberry jam.

"Hmm." He said. "It's… well, different from what I'm used to."

Tina raised an eyebrow, a smudge of powdered sugar above her upper lip. "You can say you don't like it."

"I didn't say that!" Newt replied. Then: "You've got sugar on your-"

Tina raised her hand, positioning it questioningly before her face.

"On top of your lip." Newt told her, pointing.

Tina wiped away the smear and started laughing.

"I'm sorry." She said, as Newt looked puzzled. "It's just you told me almost those exact words when we said goodbye. Last time."

Newt smiled softly. "Good thing we don't have to say goodbye now."

He set his sufgania down on his plate, as if to punctuate his point.

December 18th, this year's date for Hanukkah eve, was on Sunday. Queenie spent the morning frying latkes.

"Potato pancakes." She explained to Newt, grinning at his surprised expression.

"You Jews have such strange food."

Queenie shrugged with a smile. "They taste pretty good, though."

Tina pulled all sorts of things out of closets: an object with nine pipes poking out of it; a box of candles; a few four-sided spinning tops painted with foreign letters.

"Hebrew." Tina said, brushing off dust. "I have no idea how to read it. But… it's traditional."

"Tradition." Newt nodded. "Right. Tell me, when is Jacob coming?"

"Soon enough. We'll have a little Hanukkah party."

"It doesn't count as a party if only Newt and Jacob are the guests." Queenie insisted from the kitchen.

Tina sighed with relief. "Thank god, that means I won't have to wear a party dress."

Newt looked up at her, curious. "I've never seen you in a dress."

"Yeah you did." Tina said. "You know, that one time with Knarlack?"

"Yes, well, that was a bad experience for both Pickett and I so I've attempted to block it out of my memory."

Now that Newt thought about it, he didn't really want to block that time out of his mind. He recalled Tina's discomfort in the club; the way she'd smirked proudly when she'd told him about the people she'd arrested; the sad smile on her face as she'd talked about Credence. Their experience there together may have been slightly upsetting, but it was one of the times when Newt realized how truly amazing Tina Goldstein was.

Tina shrugged, and Newt shook himself out of his little stupor.

"You don't like dresses?"

"Not really." Tina shook her head. "Uncomfortable. Make for very non-useful clothes during an Auror chase."

"I can run in heels and dresses." Queenie remarked. "All you gotta do is have a bit of practice."

Tina chuckled. "Too late for that."

Newt ducked his head, looking at the objects Tina had taken out. Wondering what each of them was needed for.

"Come on, Newt," said Tina. "Help me get out the decorations."

Two hours later, The Goldstein apartment was full of laughter and chatter. Jacob had come exactly at five o'clock, bringing with him some hand-baked pastries and a huge grin.

"How're you doing, Newt?" he asked, hugging his friend. "I haven't seen you for almost a month!"

Newt grinned. "Blame Tina and Queenie- they've been keeping me all closed up in here."

"Like jailers! Say, how'd you face that dark spell a little back? Brr, those were a creepy couple of days."

Newt immediately glanced at Tina. She'd stiffened to the memory of the nightmares that had plagued her during that time, but her happy smile didn't waver.

She was, despite her dislike, wearing a dress. This one was simple midnight blue fabric, though, as opposed to her fancy frock from the Knarlack incident.

"Hey Jacob." Newt said. "Tina and I were just talking about that time in the pub. Remember?"

Jacob chuckled. "How could I forget?! I punched that goblin-man in the face! He had a real sharp nose."

"We drank Gigglewater." Queenie added.

"Meanwhile, Newt and I were bargaining over information about Dougal the Demiguise and evading MACUSA." Tina raised an eyebrow jokingly. "I wonder who was having the more productive day."

Newt sat aside from the conversation now, watching the Hanukkah candles flicker. Tina had explained to him that this was the tradition of the Jewish holiday- to light one candle and a Shamash (lighter candle, apparently) every night for eight days. This was to commemorate the lighting of the Menorah in the Jewish Temple after it had been rescued from the hands of Greek conquerors thousands of years ago.

Newt gazed at the dancing fire. From what Tina and Queenie told him, it seemed there had been a lot of suffering and bloodshed during that incident. All of history was stained with wars and struggles and death. Newt, as the brother of a war hero, hated battles. Hated fighting. Hated _hate_. That was part of the reason he'd chosen to find Beasts and educate his fellow wizards to treat them with kindness and respect.

"Newt?" Tina touched his shoulder.

Newt turned. "Yes, sorry. I was just… thinking."

"About what?"

"Wars. How the world is full of killings and troubles and misery."

Tina sat down next to him and put her hand on his.

"Not at this second." She said, the light reflected in her shining eyes. "At this second, I'd like to believe there's no struggle anywhere on earth."


	13. Chapter 11: A Sidetrack

**I tried to focus on Christmas in this chapter, but it strayed a bit far. Next one will be about the holidays, I promise.**

December 24th had New York in a complete buzz. It was Christmas in mere hours' time; it seemed as if literally everyone was making last-minute preparations. The Goldstein house was not absent from these preparations. It seemed Tina and Queenie enjoyed the feeling of Christmas in the air as much as any other person.

Newt was getting a bit nostalgic from the whole thing. It wasn't that he was homesick; the past month with Tina and Queenie had been more cozy and comforting than most of his other life experiences. What _was_ making him ruminate about his past was the thought of Hogwarts, with its huge Christmas trees and heavy snowfall and Feasts.

The Goldstein sisters had learned their magic at the American wizarding school, Ilvermorny. Newt didn't know much about it, but it seemed most graduates found their education satisfactory and pleasant. Since Queenie and Tina were both relatively powerful witches, and most of MACUSA's workers could do things Newt had never seen his fellow Brits do, he also assumed it taught strong magic. Still, he wondered how holidays were celebrated there. Did they also enchant pumpkins to float around on Hallowe'en? Did the Charms professor create magical snowflakes in Ilvermorny as well?

Newt didn't ask Tina about those questions, mainly because she was rarely home. It seemed that this time of year held many breakings of Magic Law, which caused Tina to have lots of work.

"I have no idea why." Queenie answered, when Newt questioned her about Tina's busy job. "But I'm guessing wizards just wanna have some fun around Christmastime. Our own Uncle Joey once conjured an enormous Patronus out the chimney on Christmas, just for excitement."

"What was his Patronus?" Newt asked, interested.

"A shrimp."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. Huge silvery shrimp."

"That must have been mildly terrifying for roaming Muggles."

"Mug- oh, No-Majs. Yeah, it was pretty scary. Teenie hated shrimps and she was slightly traumatized by that whole incident. That may be partly the reason she's fighting so hard to keep magic all concealed."

Newt blinked, having received some relatively personal information about Tina.

"Wait," he asked. "Whatever happened to your Uncle?"

Queenie pressed her lips together. "I suppose he got arrested, though I can't really remember. I was so young, see."

Young. Newt tried to imagine a little Tina and found he couldn't. It seemed she was just a very adult person. When he expressed this to Queenie, she seemed a bit confused.

"Hmm." Was her musing reply. "Now, yes, but I think she used to be very innocent and childish when we were kids."

With a jarring recollection, Newt remembered the Death Potion.

The memory was so clear it felt as though it had taken place only yesterday: the sound of his own footsteps echoing in the empty halls; Pickett's twiggy fingers picking the handcuff lock; the sharp smell of metal in the air; the sound of Tina's heaving sobs.

Newt shuddered, remembering how many tears Tina had shed that day. Unknown to her, he'd had nightmares for a good month after that incident. Sometimes he still woke up thinking he'd heard her crying.

But what he recalled now was the Potion itself; the memories projected upon it. The images had wavered across the liquid's surface, but were still clear: a young and spritely Tina with her mother.

Newt looked up at Queenie.

"You look like your mother." He said quietly.

Queenie wasn't surprised to hear he knew what her mother looked like, so Newt assumed she'd been reading his mind. He decided not to mention so.

With a sigh, Queenie put her head in her hands.

"Teenie didn't tell me she saw our mother in the Death Potion." She mumbled. "She should have. I would have helped somehow."

Newt stood up, his chair screeching against the floor. "I don't think she needed help, Queenie. Otherwise she would've come to you, believe me."

He gave her shoulder an awkward pat and left the room.

Tina came home two hours later with frost on her hat and a big grin on her face.

"I'm back!" she declared, stepping through the door and brushing herself off.

She was met with silence.

"Queenie? Newt?"

Tina blinked, then shut the door and cautiously ventured into the apartment with her wand raised.

She heard voices from Queenie's room. Being a trained Auror, Tina knew how to tread quietly; that was why she managed to enter it without making a sound.

"What are you doing?"

Newt and Queenie, who were poring over a large book, both spun around with a jump.

"Teenie!" Queenie exclaimed, strawberry-blonde hair ruffled. "I didn't hear you come in!"

Tina crossed her arms. "What's that you're looking at?"

With a guilty look, Queenie attempted to shove said book underneath her bed. Tina frowned angrily, tapping her feet.

"Seriously, Queenie, what is that? Why are you two huddled so mysteriously over here? What's going on?"

"Nothing's going on." Queenie said in a chirpy voice, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, right."

Newt cleared his throat. "Tina, we-"

She glared at him. "Don't you start, Newton Artemis Fido Scamander."

Queenie and Newt blinked simultaneously.

"How did you..?" Newt asked, taken aback.

"I work for MACUSA, Newt." Tina said. "You really think I couldn't easily figure out your full name?"

Newt had forgotten how overwhelming Tina could be when she was mad.

"All right." She unfolded her arms and stepped towards her sister. "What was that book?"

Queenie kicked at it to shove it away just as Tina leapt down to grab it; Queenie's shoe connected with Tina's hand.

"OW! Queenie!" Tina rubbed the bruised back of her hand.

Queenie winced. "Sorry. You don't have to be so angry, though. And I'm not trying to act all silly on purpose, you know."

"Stop. Reading. My. MIND."

With that jarring retort, Tina yanked the heavy book out from under Queenie's bed and threw it open. What she saw was perhaps the opposite of what she was expecting.

"A photo album?!" Tina gazed down at the yellowed pages and black-and-white photographs.

She ran her hand over the pictures, delicately turning the page. The other side didn't hold photos; it held wobbly writing. Tina's eyes widened.

"Queenie," she said, "Is this our book?"

"Yes." Queenie replied, scuffing her shoe on the floor.

Tina leaned back on her heels, dumbfounded.

"Queenie and I have this book since we were kids." She explained to Newt after a moment. "We wrote in it and drew in it as we were growing up… why were you reading it?"

Newt looked down at the floor, still a bit guilty. "I just wanted to see what you looked like when you were young."

That was surprising. Tina looked back at the book, flipping through it; indeed, it seemed Queenie had been showing Newt childhood photographs.

"Oh." She managed.

Queenie gave a little giggle, without saying a word. Tina assumed her own thoughts, and Newt's as well, must be pretty amusing at the moment.

Newt hesitantly pointed at one of the photos, kneeling down beside Tina.

"How old were you when this was taken?" he asked.

"I think… around four." Tina answered softly.

"Well, you were incredibly pretty. Still are."

Queenie looked as though she was about to burst into laughter as Tina blushed heavily. She still wasn't used to Newt complimenting her.

The three of them sat there for a moment, then got up at once and bustled off awkwardly.

But Tina was smiling.


	14. Chapter 12: Christmas Eve

**This one also didn't come out very Christmas-y. Sorry! But I think it's okay anyway. Hope you like it...**

Two hours before Christmas Eve, Queenie suggested a walk in the nearby park.

The offer had come out of the blue, just as Tina was absent-mindedly doodling on a scrap of paper and Newt was entertaining Pickett with a few hand-made toys. Both were already comfortable in their current positions, so they weren't very eager to get up. But Queenie managed to convince them by revealing the perfect snowy whiteness outside the window.

Five minutes later the three of them were bustling themselves into a few layers of coats as protection from the biting cold outside. Queenie and Tina helped eachother yank on the final layer, as they'd always done as kids. They both flashed the other a warm smile as they buttoned themselves up.

It was snowing softly (though the snow was already high) when the trio stepped outside, their winter boots leaving deep prints in the crunchy white frost. Queenie stuck out her tongue to catch a flake on it, giggling. Tina smiled widely, snowflakes caught on her hat and eyebrows.

"Not my favorite weather, but pretty." She admitted.

"I know." Newt remarked. "Your favorite weather is light rain, isn't it?"

"Mm-hm."

They glanced at eachother with slightly awkward-yet-knowing looks, remembering that one rainy evening they'd spent together.

Queenie led them through the snowy streets to the nearby park, a small and modest grassy area scattered with a few now-frozen bushes and bare, naked trees. Instead of sticking to the path, she stumbled into the thick snow to the sides of it and fell onto her back. Newt and Tina barely hesitated before joining her, collapsing backwards with arms outstretched.

"Soon enough we'll be feeling all wet." Tina warned the two others.

Queenie beamed. "Then it's a chance we'll have to take."

They lay there, staring at the sky, until Tina piped up again: "Newt, tell us about Christmas at Hogwarts."

Newt blinked, caught off-guard by the sudden request.

"Oh." He said. "Um. Well. The Charms professor always enchants enormous magical snowflakes to float in the air. The groundkeeper brings in these huge fir trees and the teachers all decorate them in a beautiful manner. Christmas Eve is simply amazing. Everything shines and sparkles like morning dew in the candlelight. It's one of those moments when you truly feel that Hogwarts is your home, as you sit there and watch everyone talking and eating and…"

Newt trailed off. "Though I'm probably rambling. Sorry."

The two sisters frowned.

"No!" Tina insisted. "Not at all, that was a beautiful description."

"It's awfully nice of you, Tina, but- urgh, I'm all wet!"

Newt sat up abruptly, feeling his soaked back as Queenie and Tina hunched over with laughter. Then they both felt the dampness in their coats and jumped to their feet.

"Come on, then," Tina said gaily, brushing herself off.

"Come on where?" Queenie asked with a grin.

"Oh, I don't know."

"How about a snow battle?"

A smile spread across Tina's face. "All right."

Without a warning she grabbed a fistful of snow and hurled it at Newt, hitting him in the head. He stood there for a moment, half his hair white, then rolled up some snow himself and tossed it back at Tina.

For the next few minutes a fierce and determined snow fight commenced: Queenie threw rain-like snow in a way that left the others slightly blinded, Tina packed her snow so tightly it hit the others like cannonballs, and Newt ended up oddly rolling on the ground more often than he actually used the frost. The battle ended when he accidentally tackled Tina to the ground and the two of them uncontrollably rolled down the hill in the snow until the bottom. The emerged wet and white-covered and blushing furiously, though still smiling hugely.

"Well," Queenie said, breathless from sprinting down the hill after them, "That was fun."

Tina nodded. "Also childish."

"It's fun to be childish every once in a while." Newt exclaimed, brushing snow off his hair.

The three of them left the part soon after, heading back to the Goldstein apartment. Jacob had been invited for a celebrative Christmas dinner, and Queenie still had to bake the strudel.

A sweet calmness settled over the house. Tina and Newt each curled up with a cup of cocoa while Queenie hummed along to the radio by the oven. Though she could easily cook by magic, she often found doing it the "No-Maj way" more enjoyable.

"Hey, Newt?" Tina said suddenly.

He looked up.

"If you want, you can call yourself an honorary Goldstein. Just in case you were wondering. You're family now."

Those three simple sentences made Newt beam with happiness.

"Thanks, Tina." He replied.

She smiled and closed her eyes, dozing off.

Tina woke up an hour later, when Jacob arrived with grins and Demiguise buns and lots of home-made Christmas decorations. Queenie greeted him with a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek, then promptly hung tinsel out the window with a little shout of: "Merry Christmas!"

Newt licked the icing off one of the Demiguises' edible beards, watching his friends. Tina sat behind him and pretended she wasn't there.

Jacob helped Queenie put up some of the decorations. They both chattered and giggled as they did, giving off an air of confidence.

Newt had mixed feelings as he watched them. On one hand, they had an element of casuality he slightly envied. He himself could barely talk to Tina without blushing. On the other hand, though, he felt that two relationships couldn't be the same. He and Tina simply weren't like Queenie and Jacob at all. He wasn't even sure if Tina loved him back.

With a start, Newt realized Jacob and Queenie had hung a bunch of mistletoe near the mantelpiece and were now embracing beneath it, each pair of lips meeting the other.

Newt looked away, not from guilt but to allow them a moment of privacy.

He then felt someone take hold of his hand; it was Tina, and she quietly led him into the hallway.

"I think it's my turn." She whispered. "So. Merry Christmas."

She leaned forward on her tiptoes and kissed him.


	15. Chapter 13: Confessions

**This chapter came out pretty long and Newtina-ish. Sooo... I dunno. Enjoy.**

 _"Newt," Leta asked, "When do you reckon you'd like to kiss a girl for the first ever time?"_

 _Newt looked up, surprised by this sudden question._

 _"I don't know." He said. "Why?"_

 _Leta shrugged. "I was just thinking. Most boys'd probably like to kiss a girl in their Seventh Year."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"I don't know. I suppose it's more romantic."_

 _"Romantic?" Newt wrinkled his nose. "I don't think I want to have a romance, ever."_

 _"Well," Leta argued, "You'll kiss a girl sometime."_

 _"No I won't. I wouldn't even kiss you."_

 _"As if I'd like to kiss you back!' Leta giggled._

 _Newt raised his eyebrows. "What about a girl kissing me instead of me kissing a girl?"_

 _"I don't think that's how it works." Leta said dubiously. "The boy must kiss the girl."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"That's just how it is."_

 _Newt shrugged. "Then I don't suppose I will ever want to kiss a girl, or ever get kissed by one."_

Newt woke up with a start.

It took him a few seconds to remember where he was. The… Goldstein apartment, right. Today was Christmas Day. And last night…

Newt almost laughed out loud. How ironic that the dream he'd had would appear in his sleep the morning after he'd been kissed by the girl he loved.

Then it hit Newt like a truck. Tina had _kissed him_. _She had kissed him_. Could that mean she loved him back? Were his deep worried for naught?

Newt blinked up at the ceiling above him. Relationships were so much harder to cope with than his creatures, but he was always willing to accept a challenge. He liked Tina. As in, _really_ liked her. In fact, he'd been slightly in love with her ever since he'd first met her. The main problem had been those nervous thoughts she didn't love him back… but maybe she did. After last night, he wasn't so sure.

Newt sighed. Comp-li-ca-ted. If only he could muster enough guts, maybe he could go and ask Tina what she thought about him. But he couldn't. He was too afraid to ruin it and too shy. So he went to Queenie instead.

Queenie was already in the sitting room, curled up on the couch in her dressing gown with a book and a mug of cocoa.

"Morning, Newt." She smiled as he entered.

"Morning, Queenie." Newt replied. "Um, could I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure." Queenie straightened, surprised.

He cleared his throat. "Well. You know. I just-"

Queenie smirked, and Newt had a suspicion she knew exactly what he meant. He also had a feeling she was reading him.

"Please stop reading my mind." He asked gently.

Queenie shook herself a little. "Sorry. I just thought it would be easier for you if I just read your thoughts and understood without you having to talk out loud."

"It is easier for me." Newt sighed. "But that's not good because… Tina can't read minds."

Queenie giggled quietly. "I knew this was about Teenie!"

Newt rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed. Maybe going to Queenie had been a mistake.

"No, listen." Queenie stopped laughing. "In case you were wondering, I know what she feels about your relationship. I can't tell you most any of it because, I mean, I should respect her privacy, but…"

She grinned. "I can reveal that Teenie thinks _very_ highly of you."

"Oh. Um. That's… good, I guess." Newt coughed. "Can you just- does she-?"

Queenie read his mind again, and Newt didn't complain. He didn't have the guts to say what he was thinking aloud.

"Oh, Newt." Queenie said finally, after staring at him for a long moment. "I can't tell you what Tina feels about you. You two have to talk about that."

"I'm not terribly good at the whole talking thing."

"Neither is Teen, you'll get along fine."

"Queenie-"

"I ain't going to say another word. Good luck!"

With that, she winked at Newt and went back to reading her book.

Tina woke up an hour later and emerged from her room with a ruffled bedhead and blue-spotted pajamas. Newt was stressfully waiting for her, focusing his nervous energy into sketching Pickett on a loose piece of paper.

"Good morning." Tina yawned softly, running a hand through her black hair.

"Morning, Teenie." Queenie replied.

"Where's Jacob?"

"He left eleven o'clock at night." Queenie said, raising an eyebrow. "Didn't you notice? You were there."

"I forgot." Tina mumbled sheepishly.

Queenie looked amused. "I'd ask how anybody could forget an entire evening, but the both of you seemed a bit drifty last night. What exactly happened?"

Tina blushed and Newt ducked further over his drawing, attempting to ignore the awkward conversation.

"Well." Tina cleared her throat. "When you and Jacob were… um… _busy_ under the mistletoe, Newt and I just-"

Queenie smirked.

"-We-"

"Go on."

"-We actually… oh, Queenie, I think you know already."

Queenie giggled. "Let's assume I don't. What did you do?"

"We-" Tina rolled her head on her neck a bit, hair falling in her face. "-Kissed."

Queenie let out a triumphant shout.

"I KNEW IT!" she crowed. "I KNEW IT!"

Tina huffed. "Then why on earth did you make me say it?"

"I just wanted to make sure." Queenie said innocently.

With a little scowl, Tina crossed her arms and stomped over to the kitchen. She rummaged around in the drawers, then-

"Queenie, what happened to all the cocoa?"

"I finished what was left of it."

"QUEE-NIE!"

The blonde shrugged. "Sorry. Besides, you don't have time for cocoa right at the moment. Newt wants to talk to you."

Newt looked up. "I do?"

"Yeah you do." Queenie raised her eyebrows and smirked.

He cocked his head, confused for a second, then his eyes widened.

"Um. Yes. Actually, I do want to talk to you." He said. "Privately, if we may."

"Oh. Sure." Tina shrugged at Queenie and followed Newt to the guest room, sitting beside him on the bed.

Newt kicked his legs, looking around him. This conversation was going to be difficult, but he had to do it.

"Tina." He started.

She turned to him, listening.

"I wanted to ask you something. It has to do with last night-"

"Right." Tina interrupted him. "About that… I'm sorry if it was sudden. I just thought that since last time you made the move, I should've. I know, probably stupid. I-"

"No!" Newt cut her off as well. "No, it was… fine, what you did. That's not what I wanted to talk to you about."

Tina blinked. "Oh."

"Listen. What I want to say is… I-"

He breathed deeply.

"I'm in love with you, Tina. I know you'll probably find this ridiculous and I don't even know if you love me back, but I do. I've loved you for a long time. Since we left eachother last time, since before that. I don't know exactly when I really fell. But I thought I should tell you. So you'll know that I'm in love with you."

There. It was done. Newt clenched his fists tight enough to feel pain, bowing his head. It was coming. The moment when she'd tell him, voice full of pity, that she didn't love him back. That she kissed him because she'd felt bad for him. The moment she'd know she was so amazing she could have any man she'd want and why would she want Newt over anyone else? Because she was, truly, magnificent, and Newt knew she really could have any man she pleased. He just prayed she could ever love him back as much as he loved her.

But Tina didn't do any of those things. Head lowered, Newt couldn't see her, but he could hear her; she seemed to be shifting around and-

-Crying.

He looked up. She really was crying, face in her hands.

"Tina?" Newt asked timidly, touching her shoulder. "Tina, are you okay?"

She lifted her head and he saw she was simultaneously sobbing and laughing.

"What..?" Newt asked, at loss for words.

Tina let out a choked chuckle that somehow sounded like the happiest thing Newt had heard in a while. She wiped her eyes, tears still streaming down her cheeks.

"Mercy Lewis." Tina said. "I must seem crazy. But, oh, Newt, you have no idea how _happy_ I am right now!"

Newt blinked heavily and shook his head. "I'm sorry, what?"

"You don't understand, do you?" Tina asked. "Newt, that night in the rain, when you told me you loved me… I thought you meant in a friendly way. Like you love Queenie."

"Never." Newt said. "I mean, I love Queenie like a close friend. But you, Tina…"

Tina laughed, tearing up again, like the way she'd laughed a year ago when Newt had left New York.

"This is crazy. This is just crazy. I- I thought… I thought you didn't love me back."

"What?"

"We've been having the same thoughts."

"You mean-?"

Tina smiled. "Yes. I'm very much in love with you, Newt Scamander."

Without a warning, she flung her arms around him in a close hug. Newt pressed her close to him, relishing the sentence she'd just said.

"That's good to know." He murmured into her hair. "Because I think Queenie is getting impatient."

Tina laughed. "Let her wait. We have all the time in the world."


	16. Chapter 14: New Year's Eve

**Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey guys! I'm SO sorry about the long time it took to update. I've been super busy with life and stuff, but now I have a while of vacation so hopefully I'll have some time to write more. This chapter was long and stretched over a writing period of, like, weeks, so it may change styles in the middle. And I made a few Sherlock references (see if you can find them). Apart from that I'm delivereing the news that there will probably be only two or three more chapters to this story. More on that later. Enjoy!**

A few days later it was December 31st and Queenie was backing bags.

"Where are you going, exactly?" Tina questioned her, hands on her hips.

Queenie smiled, showing deep dimples in her cheeks.

"Jacob and I are going upstate for New Year's weekend." she said. "Isn't that great?"

Tina frowned. "You should've asked me-"

"-To do what? Let me go? Teenie, you're not really in charge of me anymore."

"I know that!" Tina growled. "I just meant that- argh, never mind!"

She stomped off to her room but returned an hour or two later in a much better mood.

"So." She asked. "It'll be just me and Newt on New Year's Eve?"

Queenie nodded. "Only you two."

"Oh, Okay."

"You aren't going to be all flustered about that?" Queenie asked, slightly surprised.

Tina smiled and ducked her head. "No. Not anymore. Not after Christmas Morning."

"So Newt confessed it?"

"What?"

"How he's in love with you."

"Queenie," Tina laughed, "You really should stop reading people's minds."

Queenie crossed her arms. "I can't always HELP it, Teen."

Tina smirked kindly and didn't reply.

Jacob arrived at five-thirty exactly. He kissed Queenie on the cheek, nodded at Tina and hugged Newt like the old friend he was. Queenie waved goodbye (with a wink at Tina) and the two left with her suitcases.

The apartment seemed jarringly empty now. It was only once Queenie was gone did Newt and Tina realize she'd played the radio almost all day. The sound had registered in their subconscious because they were so used to it, and now everything seemed too silent and too quiet.

There was a bit of tension between the two of them; not because they'd confessed to eachother the night before, but because awkward silences do that even to the closest of friends. And now the clock sounded as though it was ticking loud as thunder, and neither knew what to say to the other.

Newt coughed. "Would you want to-?"

"What?"

Tina winced. She'd interrupted him unnecessarily harshly out of nerves. Why couldn't she just be more calms and collected, like Queenie?

"Oh, I'm sorry if I startled you." Newt said kindly. "I did sort of speak out of nowhere."

"No, it's fine." Tina bit her lip. "I'm just very edgy, you know?'

"So am I."

She smiled swiftly, still nibbling her lip. "So. What was it you were asking?"

"Oh." Newt blinked. "I wanted to know if you'd like to come with me into my case. It's feeding time."

Tina let out a breath. He wanted her to come with him into his suitcase. That was it. She didn't even know what she was expecting, but she felt a little relaxed- and slightly, oddly, disappointed –that that was all he was asking.

"Sure." She said, with a small smile.

Newt nodded slowly. "Right. Good."

He awkwardly crouched over his case, clicking the lock and throwing it open. Tina could see the ladder leading downwards, disappearing from her line of vision into the enchanted case. Newt held out his hand to help her down; she raised her eyebrows and descended the ladder herself. With a sheepish nod and shrug, Newt dropped his hand by his side again and clambered down after Tina, as if by afterthought.

The case was at the temperature of the apartment, so neither of them felt uncomfortable as they hopped off the ladder. Where they stood it was sunny and bright; Tina could even see rays of faux sunshine illuminating a few lazing creatures. She spotted the Niffler dozing in his makeshift nest, surrounded by shiny objects. Hand on her Star of David necklace, Tina decided to let it sleep.

Newt's palm brushed hers; she jerked it away automatically. Looking up, Tina cringed and bit her lip again. Newt seemed surprised and a bit hurt by her pulling away.

"Sorry." She said. "Instincts. I can't help it. Once I almost jabbed Queenie in the nose with my elbow because she put her hand on my shoulder from behind."

He nodded quietly, but didn't try taking her hand again. So Tina reached for him, fingers brushing his, hands clasped in the lightest touch. Almost like butterflies on her palm.

"It's fine." She said. "I-I don't mind. Do you?"

He shook his head. "Me neither."

They'd held hands before, Tina recalled. And hugged, and kissed. Twice. But yesterday night's confessions had made their relationship into something fragile, like delicate spun glass. It was beautiful and Tina thought it was amazing, but neither knew how to handle it properly quite yet. They needed some time to learn how to carry the glass with them in a more casual and knowing way. For now, Tina was just brushing the spun glass surface. And it started with butterfly palms.

"So." She said, after a few seconds of hand-touching silence. "This case- how do you do it?"

"Do what?" Newt asked, glancing at her.

"The weather. The different climates. This whole place." Tina gestured with her free left arm, carefully gentle so she wouldn't disrupt the metaphorical butterflies brushing against the skin of her right hand.

With a small grin, Newt scratched his head. "Well. It took a while, and a lot of magic. But generally it thanks to a lot of spells. And my mother."

She laughed. Newt loved it when she did that. He'd been informed by Queenie that Tina didn't laugh all that much. This time felt like a big accomplishment.

She was so beautiful and happy, he wanted to keep her laughing forever.

"That's some pretty powerful magic." Tina said after a few moments. Newt shrugged.

"I suppose."

"Then again, you are a pretty powerful wizard."

He looked at her oddly. "Thank you."

"What?"

"I've just never been called a powerful wizard before."

"What do people normally call you?"

"Oddball."

She gave a snort of amusement. "Well, people are wrong."

Wrong. Tina had said it such a sure way, as though it were obvious that Newt wasn't really strange. As if naturally the others were wrong and had gotten an incorrect impression of him. Newt didn't really care what other people thought. If Tina and Jacob and Queenie accepted him and loved him for who he was, then he was content.

Tina craned her neck to look above her. "So the weather changes in different parts of the case?"

"Um. Yes." Newt grinned softly, ducking his head. Like this, with her head stretching up and his low, she was almost taller than him.

"That's very impressive." She said. "I wish I could do that."

"Oh, it _is_ rather hard."

"I assumed it would be."

Newt let go of Tina's hand. She cocked her head, as if asking why. He grimaced at her surprised expression.

"Sorry." He said quickly. "It's time to feed the creatures."

Tina nodded. "Right."

Newt was secretly very pleased that Tina wanted to help him feed his beasts hands-on. She _was_ a little skittish and wary of them, but that was completely natural. Not everybody could feel as home with animals as he did.

It took them a bit more than an hour to feed all the creatures and make sure they were all in good shape. Newt took Tina to see the Occamies- she was as in awe of their majesty as always. He wished Frank was still there for the zillionth time, but not because he missed him (though he did); Newt knew how amazed and enchanted Tina had been by the Thunderbird last year, and he wanted her to have the opportunity to get closer to one and meet it. Oh, well. He supposed some things don't always go your way.

"Newt." Tina said, straightening from her crouched position over the Occamy nest. "That's all the creatures, right?"

He tossed the last handful of food pellets to the mooncalves. "Yeah, that's all."

"So do you want to… go out to dinner with me?"

"Just… just the two of us, you mean?"

"Well, yes. Because Queenie isn't home and neither of us can cook very easily."

"Oh. Right. Sure."

The streets were already dark, but swarming with people. It was New Year's Eve, after all, and many citizens wanted to spend the night outside until midnight. The darkness and the humanity around them pressed down on the two like a box.

Newt bit his lips and breathed deeply, his fear of large crowds flaring up again. He couldn't see where each person ended and then next one began, everyone blending into one huge mass of pulsing existence. The dark made the whole thing invisible and unbearable. Newt closed his eyes to prevent himself from hyperventilating. His stomach turned as Tina's tight grip on his wrist was the only thing keeping him from clapping his hands over his ears and trying to get away.

"Hey. Are you okay?" Tina asked all of a sudden.

He shook his head, gulping, not really trusting himself to speak.

She took control, leading him firmly out of the midst of a crowd and to the side of the street. There, by a grocer's store and a small coffeeshop, Newt managed to catch his breath.

"Newt." Tina said, worried. "Was that your fear of crowds?"

He panted. "Yes. That was my Agoraphobia."

She fell silent for a second. Then: "You should have told me it was that bad! I wouldn't have taken us through this street! Oh, Newt, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. I wasn't expecting this. I haven't had such a bad attack in years now."

It took a while for Newt to calm his erratic heartbeat. By then Tina had popped into the inches-away coffeeshop and returned with hot cocoa for the two of them, steaming in the chilly night air.

"What time is it?" Newt asked, sitting cross-legged on the pavement and warming his hands with the hot cup.

"Around eight." Tina replied, sipping her cocoa as she settled beside him. "Only four more hours until 1928."

He was silent for a moment longer, then said: "How about that dinner?"

They sat at a nearby restaurant and ate some simple potato pie so heaped up with spices that Newt's tongue burned for ten minutes straight ( though Tina insisted it was downright bland. Then again, she'd ate that pie in a few different occasions). Candles were lit along the sidewalks, illuminating their faces in the softest and gentlest way imaginable. They talked about so many subjects Tina lost track of the conversation as she watched candlelight flicker in Newt's reflective eyes. It seemed as if the two were set apart from the rest of the world, just them and the candles and the food and nothing else.

Then, when midnight arrived earlier than she expected and fireworks exploded in the air, Newt took her hand and held it tight. Not out of fear or concern. Out of affection.

It was that moment when Tina felt that in that evening, the spun glass of their relationship could finally be handled without any fear of breaking at all.


	17. Chapter 15: Talking

**I was actually planning for this chapter to go very differently, but I like how it ended up. Very fun to write!**

The next morning Newt and Tina woke up in their bedrooms, exhausted but with a smile on their faces as they remembered last night. Tina rolled out of bed first, padding to Newt's room and settling down on the floor by his guest bed.

"You look tired." She smirked as he blinked, trying to get her into focus.

"I _am_ tired." Newt mumbled.

Tina rolled her eyes and got up, sitting down on his bed. Newt let out a grunt as she perched on his stretched-out legs.

"Oh! Sorry!" she jumped up.

He snorted softly. "It's fine."

A few seconds later, after Tina folded her arms and gave him a look, Newt sat up with a groan and made room for her to sit properly. She perched next to him, tucking her legs to the side and leaning on her palms. Newt closed his eyes with a smile, breathed out through his nose, and sighed.

"What should we do today?" he asked.

Tina shrugged. "Queenie won't be back until the Wednesday and today is just Sunday. We'll be alone for the next few days. So… I don't know."

Newt nodded drowsily. They sat quietly together, Tina gently poking Newt every time he started to drift off.

"Stay awake." She commanded him with a grin. "Come on."

He blinked at her, then leaned forwards all of a sudden and kissed her gently. Tina gasped quietly and twitched, not expecting it. His lips pressed against hers. Tina could see his closed eyes. She broke apart and stretched her head up, brushing a soft kiss against his shut eyelids. Newt shook his head, pulling away.

"It feels like butterflies." He chuckled. "Tickles."

Tina giggled. Butterflies again. Maybe that was their relationship symbol- butterflies. She mused about it for a little. Butterflies were gentle and fragile and beautiful, but also died very quickly and were crushed easily (she knew from terrible experience). So perhaps it wasn't a very good mascot for a relationship.

Tina heard snoring- Newt had fallen asleep again. She rolled her eyes but left the room on tiptoes, careful not to disturb her resting mate.

Yes. That was how she'd think of him, for now. Mate. Like animals. Newt would like that, and Tina just appreciated the term for not being "husband" but still hinting at a romantic connection. Because that was what they had now- a romantic connection. It made Tina's insides quiver just thinking about it. She and Newt were… a non-married couple. He was his mate and she was his. Though the term had a slightly suggestive edge, Tina chose to ignore it. Mate was a good name.

She went to the kitchen alone and made herself some toast, eating it on the couch. The street outside was littered with remnants of the previous night: single gloves, bands, confetti, burnt out candles and paper wrappers used to hold street-sold food. Tina looked at the trash from the window. She'd go down later and clean it up. Usually that was what she and Queenie did together on New Year's Day; it seemed, however, that she'd be doing it with Newt this year. It was just another one of the changes that were slowly creeping up on them nowadays. Tina wondered what the next big change would be.

Newt woke up forty-five minutes later. Tina quietly made him a cup of tea as he sat down on the couch and rubbed his eyes; he accepted it with thanks.

"If you don't mind, we'll go down to the street later and clear it up a bit." Tina told Newt, plopping down beside him.

"I don't mind." Newt smiled and took a sip of the tea. Then he made a face. "But Tina, I must admit your tea is awful."

She frowned.

"British sense of taste." He was quick to explain, seeing her expression. "I'm sure it'd be the same if I tried making coffee."

Tina smirked. "But I don't drink coffee."

For some reason this made them both snort. Newt set the cup of tea on the little coffee table by his legs and got up, stretching.

"I'll go and get dressed properly, shall I?" he asked, running a hand through his messy hair. "So we won't have to clear the street like this."

"I'll dress as well." Tina said, fingering the fabric of her blue spotted pajama shirt. "But hey- do you remember how last year I was rushing around the city in my pajamas in the middle of the night?"

Newt grinned. "I remember."

Neither mentioned the true events of that night; in reality, they had involved two execution orders, a runaway Erumpent, a ransacked jewelry shop and an accusation of cooperation with a mass-murderer. Not the best day of Newt or Tina's life, to be honest.

The two got dressed relatively quickly and were down on the pavement in no time. Tina grabbed the broom she'd taken with her and began sweeping the street with swift, steady movements. Newt picked up the bigger litter: candles and scattered objects and paper. Their breath made clouds in the crisp air.

"So." Tina said, after ten minutes of silent cleaning. "Um. I was meaning to ask you about the war."

"What about it?"

"Where you there?"

Newt stooped to pick up a single glove. "It started when I was seventeen. I should have been at Hogwarts, but- well, anyway, I signed up to fight. My assignment was on the Eastern Front, handling dragons."

"Sounds like your kind of job." Tina smiled.

"I thought so as well." Newt murmured, eyes fixed on the ground. "But even with dragons you see more than you want to see."

His fingers brushed a lone baby's shoe, still delicate on the sole from where the child had not yet stood. Tina shivered, pulling her cardigan tighter around her body.

"What about you?" Newt raised his head abruptly, slipping the baby shoe into his pocket.

"What, the war?" Tina asked.

He nodded.

"I was only thirteen when it began." She said. "And even by the time it ended, I was still in school. So I never got to do anything or help."

"You missed a lot."

With a soft snicker, Tina set back to sweeping the sidewalk clear of trash.

They were finished an hour or so later and hurried back upstairs to warm their frozen fingers. Newt made himself tea and Tina made herself hot cocoa and they both sat together on the couch with a blanket draped on their lap.

"Now it's my turn to ask you a question." Newt said, after each of their drinks were dangerously close to finishing and the warmth had filled him inside out.

"Ask away."

"What about your family?"

Tina froze, finger pressed against the rim of her mug to collect cocoa foam. She waited for a beat, then: "They died when I was six."

"Who?"

"My parents."

Newt didn't respond, letting her talk.

"Queenie was only four and neither of us knew what was going on. I mean, we understood that our parents were not feeling so well. But nothing more than that. And then one day a MACUSA official popped by our house. I opened the door for him. I did most of the home jobs then; caring for Queenie and stuff like that. The official was called… right, Ebenezer Jones. He was a good man. Apparently our parents had sent him an owl asking him to come and get us out of the house. So he did, quickly, because our parents were sick with the dragon pox and we were at risk of being infected. We were in an orphanage for about a year after that until he gave us the news that they'd died."

Tina paused for a second. Newt looked up at her. "You were seven?"

A nod. "It was awful, especially because we were taken to the American Wizarding Hospital immediately after that to make sure that we weren't sick. The treatment was very painful for a seven-year-old. I remember crying a lot. And the worst was the Queenie never cried. She made terrible whimpering noises like a wounded animal. She was only five and already suffering so much. And then one day, when I getting three vaccinations and a spoon of medicine that made my throat burn, she just started wailing from the hallway. Real tears and sobbing. The doctors were panicking because all she said was 'it hurts like fire, I don't want it' and 'it hurts, it hurts, my shoulder' and they thought she was having severe after-pain."

Newt furrowed his brow.

"But anyway, that cleared up and we were sent back to our orphanage and it was only when Queenie started knowing things I never told her a few weeks after our release that I called Ebenezer Jones and told him I was suspecting something. He went to the AWH and got Queenie's health reports- she never got shots to her shoulder and hadn't gotten any medicine the day she'd cried about it. But I had."

"So… she was reading your mind?"

"That's how we found out that she was a Legilimens." Tina confirmed Newt's question. "We were quickly moved to a special orphanage for magic orphans. And they tried teaching Queenie to control her power, but she didn't really manage to. We let it slide until Ilvermorny, but then she really had to learn. So they took her off to the hospital again and tortured her with horrible potions and on her first day she felt like her eyes were on fire and passed out in the crowd of First-years. But she managed to control it, eventually. And by the time I left school we could get our own apartment and we're better now. Happier."

Tina stopped talking. She sat in silence, eyes a bit damp. Her fingers shakenly searched her mug for drops of cocoa, trying to find something to do so she could let out her jitters.

Newt reached out for her, clasping her hand with his. He didn't say anything, and he didn't need to. She understood what he was trying to say.

And then all of a sudden they were leaning forwards and kissing and the world around Tina imploded, sending them both into what seemed like explosion after explosion of fireworks in her mind. Newt's lips were warm and firm against hers. They lingered there forever, pressed against eachother, squeezing hands. Tina's nose bumped Newt's as she moved a bit, which made her laugh. Still so close to him she could count his light, faint freckles.


	18. Chapter 16: Dilemma

**ASDFGHJKLASDSFDKJF *flails around* THIS ONE IS NEWTINA**

The next few days passed by in a cozy haze of blankets, cuddles and warm mugs of cocoa. Tina found she loved napping lightly, curled up with Newt's arms holding her like a cocoon; Newt discovered how much comfort he found in feeling Tina's heart beating whenever she hugged him.

Tina had big eyes that were browner than anything Newt had ever seen- not like mud, but like sweet melted chocolate. Like the hot cocoa they drank together. Brown enough to drown in.

Newt had beautifully delicate fingers, like a pianist's hands. Tina wondered how they remained so nimble and gentle after years of hard travel.

Tina had a laugh like ringing bells that Newt couldn't hear enough of.

Newt's smile was like the shining sun, bright in Tina's eyes.

It was as though they were seeing eachother for the first time- everything about the other was new and amazing and perfect. They talked between them as if they hadn't spoken in years- even though they'd sent letter frequently also when Newt was in England.

And so the days passed by quietly until the night before Queenie's return.

It was Tuesday evening, about eight o'clock, and everything was silent and still. Newt was down in his case, feeding the beasts; Tina was making soup. She'd gotten better at it since Newt had arrived in New York.

She sliced a carrot, musing to herself. Newt had told her he'd have to leave soon. That was obvious- his life was in England, not here in the City. It would be silly of Tina to think he'd stay forever; Newt had already spent two months with her and Queenie. Still, a small part of her ached with the thought that he _could_ stay, if he cared enough…

"Tina?" Newt popped his head through the doorway, grinning sheepishly. "Could you come here for a moment?"

She sighed and put down the knife, a smile tingling on the corner of her lips. "Make it quick, or we'll be eating dinner at midnight."

"Two minutes." He promised.

Tina now noticed his grin was a bit nervous. Strike that, _very_ nervous. She frowned slightly, hoping everything was okay.

"Newt, are you alright?" Tina asked, leaving the kitchen and wiping her hands on a nearby dish towel.

He nodded, obviously stressed. "I'm fine. Fine. Everything's fine."

It was very clear that she didn't exactly believe him, but Tina didn't press him further.

"So." She said. "What is it?"

Newt breathed in deeply and bit his lip, fidgeting with the edge of his jacket. Tina stood patiently, waiting for him to start talking.

"Well." He finally began. "Do you remember Christmas Eve? When you told me that… that I could consider myself an honorary Goldstein?"

"Of course." She said.

"So. I was wondering… would you want to be an un-honorary Scamander?"

Tina smiled. "Oh Newt, that's so sweet of you. But I haven't met you family yet and-"

She suddenly stopped, realizing what he'd said.

"Wait." She went on, slowly. "UN-honorary Scamander?"

Newt nodded, blush creeping down his neck.

"Newt, you don't mean-" her heart was pounding so loudly she was sure he could hear it. Was he-?

With a small smile, Newt nodded again.

And got down on one knee.

"Tina Goldstein." He said, quietly and slightly stammering. "I know you're amazing, and fantastic, and beautiful, and smart, and powerful, and caring, and so magnificent that you deserve someone much better than me. You could get any other man. But since… well… I love you and you love me- I think, hopefully –I was hoping that maybe you would want to be my husband- I mean wife! –but what I'm trying to say is- Tina, will you… marry me?"

He was looking down, a bit breathless. Maybe still not fully aware that he'd done it.

Tina clapped her hands over her mouth, swaying on the spot. Her heart was practically bursting out of her chest now. She couldn't believe it. She just couldn't.

Newt looked up, a bit startled. He stood up.

"Are you okay?" His hand reached out to her and faltered in the air. "Is this okay? Tina-"

She let out a choky laugh. "I'm fine, Newt. I'm… better than fine. I'm great. I'm fantastic. Of course, of course I'll marry you! Mercy Lewis, Newt Scamander, I can't for the life of me believe what is going on right now!"

He took her hand away from her face, holding it. "Me too. Feel, I'm trembling."

Tina pulled away gently and shakily sat down on the couch. Saying she had butterflies in her stomach would be an exaggeration; it felt as though she'd swallowed pigeons. Giant, crazed pigeons. Her head was spinning as well. God, it was as though she was actually ill.

Tina touched her forehead to see if it was hot. Just in case.

Two hours later, after the two of them had sat awkwardly and dazedly in the sitting room without uttering a word, Tina told Newt to get some sleep.

"I won't manage to rest a wink." She said, when he asked about her. "Don't worry. I just… want to read."

But Tina didn't, even after she heard Newt finally fall asleep an hour after that.

In fact, Tina didn't do anything until four o'clock the next morning, when Queenie walked in through the door with a suitcase and a big smile.

"Teenie!" she grinned, hugging her sister tightly. "It's so good to see you! Jacob and I had a great time, but I missed home a lot. Glad to be back!"

Tina smiled weakly, eyes glazed.

Queenie pulled back from her embrace, frowning. "Hey, but what are you doing up? It's very late. Or early."

"Newt proposed!" Tina blurted, before Queenie could read her mind and find out for herself. "He proposed to me!"

The suitcase dropped out of Queenie's hand as the blonde witch let out a shriek of joy.

"TEENIE!" the cheer probably woke up all their neighbors. "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! WHEN?"

"Yesterday night. Eight o'clock. He just… asked."

Queenie laughed. "What did he say? What did he do? How did you react? Teenie, tell me everything!"

So they settled down on the couch and Tina did. Queenie's mouth grew wide and she giggled the whole while at her older sister's blushing face and shy smile.

"That sounds so sweet." She said, when Tina finished. "But do you remember that when we were little, you used to say your future husband would come to you as a handsome prince on a large horse, with a handkerchief for you to kiss for luck?"

Tina snorted. "Instead, he came as a British Magizoologist on an Erumpent, with a gash on his ram from a Nundu's claw for us to stitch up."

"So romantic!" Queenie exclaimed.

The two dissolved into peals of unexplainable laughter, a little hysterical because of the time of morning and Tina's nerves and lack of sleep.

After a few moments of cracking up and snickering, Queenie smirked. "So… what are you two going to do now? How about children?"

"Quee-nie!" Tina reprimanded, brushing hair out of her flushed face. "We're not even married yet!"

"So?"

"So don't talk about _babies_ …" She went bright red.

Queenie giggled again.

"No, but seriously." She said. "When will you get married? And where?"

"I was thinking about a Spring wedding. May, perhaps. It's very pretty that time of year. And… somewhere upstate New York..? We both love it there, and it's always so beautiful." Tina said, smiling.

"You think Newt will agree to get married here, in America?"

"We met here." Tina mused. "I think he'd like that symbolism. And it's so gorgeous I hope he'll be charmed by the views."

Queenie grinned, clenching her fists in excitement. "That could work! But if it's in May then Newt'll have to go back to England first and then return."

"I guess so." Tina beamed. "So I'll probably go with him and meet his family. And maybe we'll want to settle down there..? I don't know!"

But suddenly it was as though the excitement and light had gone out of Queenie's eyes. "You'll… move to England. Right."

Tina stopped smiling. "What-"

Then she realized.

"If I move to live in England like Newt will want," she murmured to herself, "I'll have to leave you for the first time in our life."

Queenie smiled weakly. "You gotta go, Teen. No need to stay here for me."

"No." Tina said, trying to sound firm and failing. "No, I'll… I'll figure out something."

But all she could think was that saying yes was so easy. And this wasn't.

 **AN footnote: Now you have a choice: reveiw\PM me with what you want Tina to do, what decision you want her to make, and I'll take the amount of votes into consideration for the next chapter. Time is limited...**


	19. Chapter 17: The Decision

**DRUMROLL, PLEASE... this is the very last chapter of Making Memories! It was hella fun writing this fanfic and you guys made me so happy all the time. Maybe I'll publish a continuation someday, but I still don't know. Thank you so much for all the support and appreciation. I love you, dudes!**

Tina went to bed with a troubled mind at five o'clock and didn't fall asleep until Newt woke up at eight. It was a coincidence that he awoke when she nodded off; in fact, she would have found his conscious presence something of a bother to her sleep.

Newt knew something was wrong the moment he entered the sitting room. Queenie was resting fitfully on the couch. She stirred the moment he stepped in, gave him a forced smile that drooped immediately and quickly turned to face the wall. Frowning, Newt sat down on the carpet and tried to think what he'd done to make his fiancée's sister upset with him.

"Queenie?" he ventured, still a little daunted by emotional women. "Are you… okay?"

Queenie audibly bit her lip, scraping her teeth along the skin. "Fine. I'm- I'm fine."

"You don't sound fine."

"I think you know Teen better than you know me, Newt, so believe me when I say I'm fine."

He blinked, taken aback by her uncharacteristically harsh tone, but didn't pry further. The Goldsteins, as he had discovered, were best left alone when they were miserable.

Coughing, Newt adjusted his legs and turned to face the fireplace. It was unlit, yesterday's fire having gone out hours ago. Something shiny glimmered among the cold ashes; a ring, stolen by the Niffler perhaps weeks ago. He leaned forwards, picked it out of the soot and inspected it. The gold band was engraved with a QG; obviously, it was Queenie's.

"Look what I found." Newt said in a faux cheerful tone, trying to get her in a better mood. After all, he liked her as a friend. Nobody that happy with life should be so down in the dumps.

Queenie turned her head slowly. She glimpsed the ring and made a tiny choking noise, then made herself grin in an obviously fake manner and accepted her lost trinket from Newt. And after that she spun around again and wouldn't look him in the eye.

Newt leaned backwards onto his palms as realization dawned on his face. "Queenie… is this about the wedding..?"

The blonde sister gulped and turned around. She wasn't crying, exactly, but her eyes were visibly red and her lower lip wobbled as she stared Newt down.

"Yeah." Queenie said after a moment. "This is about the wedding."

There was quiet for a second.

"What about it-"

"I know!" Queenie exclaimed out of the blue, so loudly that Newt glanced at the entrance to see if Tina had awoken. "I know, _I know_ , it's so very selfish of me to feel bad about the two of you getting married- about Teenie being your fiancée-"

The word fiancée gave Newt a funny squirmy feeling in his stomach, something rather new and odd. Fiancée. He and Tina were getting married.

"-But… Newt, Teen said the two of you would move to England..?"

Newt nodded. "I suppose we will."

Queenie bit her lip, eyebrows furrowed in an emotional struggle. "That's what she said. And- I just- oh, I won't _stand_ being alone! I know it's awfully selfish and I'll have Jacob and all but I'll miss Teen so terribly. I ain't never been on my own before, Newt, and I'll manage just fine- better than _Teenie_ would on her own –but _still_ , I don't know what to do!"

Shocked by the outburst, Newt just looked at Queenie for a minute. Calculating what he should do.

She shook her head, a weak smile drifting onto her lips. "Oh, Newt. Just ignore me. I'm bein' ridiculous."

He nodded slowly, then got up and left Queenie on her own. Retreating into the safety of his own guestroom, Newt could think properly.

He heard Tina when she woke up; the bedsprings creaked slightly and she let out a little yawn. Newt's heart skipped a little. She'd be so upset to hear Queenie's reaction to the wedding- as a matter of fact, so was he. They'd have to talk.

"Tina?" Newt rapped softly on her half-closed door. "Can… can I come in?"

The reply came a few seconds later: "Oh, yeah."

He eased the door open, movement gentle with no explanation. Tina was curled up on her bed, sheets messed up, arms wrapped around her knees. She gave him a tired smile when he walked in.

"Good morning." she said.

"Good morning, love." Newt used a nickname, then blushed a fiery red and ducked his head.

Tina smirked at his hair and took his dangling hand in hers.

A few moments later, Newt spoke up. "Tina, we-"

"-Need to talk." She finished his sentence.

"Queenie?"

"Queenie."

They both sighed. Newt sat down on the bed, Tina shuffling aside to make room for him.

"She's miserable." Newt said. "And the two of you are so close- and I love her like a sister, of course –that we can't just let her cope or get over it."

"I know what she's feeling. We've rarely ever been separated from eachother, Newt, and this- this is something huge. Life changing."

He tapped his foot on the floor, letting out nervous energy. "They could come with us. She and Jacob- to England."

"What, and leave New York?" Tina sounded skeptical.

"Well… England is more tolerant of Muggles. So if they want to get married too-"

The last word hung in the air between the engaged couple. Tina shrugged wedding thoughts away.

"That's true." She agreed. "But they might not want to go. Rules can be bent, you know. And Jacob has his bakery here, finally. And our house- we've lived in it since we were born."

"Right. Right. You're right, of course. It's not worth it to leave the city. Never mind." Newt drooped.

Sighing, Tina rubbed her ankle. "No, actually. Now that I think about it… I can't let her stay. We both know how close she and Jacob are, and it's only a matter of time before some MACUSA official comes snooping around and sees them kissing or something. If that happens even I can't save them and I won't allow it."

"Then talk to her. Tell her. She and Jacob, they can come with us to England and open a new bakery. Move all your things to a new house where they can be happy together without hiding it."

Tina nodded slowly. "Okay."

Queenie listened to all what Tina said and replied with a simple: "no."

"What?" Tina frowned, eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean no?"

"I mean no, Teenie. Jacob and I can't leave New York. This is our home."

"You can never be together."

"We will."

"You'll get ARRESTED, Queenie!"

"I'll know when they come. And when they do we'll join you in England. But not yet, Teen, we can't just yet."

Tina let out a frustrated groan and buried her face in her hands. She started pacing the sitting room with long, agitated strides.

"This is ridiculous, Queenie. You CAN'T POSSIBLEY KNOW WHEN THEY'LL COME. I CAN'T LOSE YOU AS WELL!"

Queenie put her hand on her sister's shoulder. Tina slumped and fell down on the couch, exhausted, closing her eyes to block out angry tears. Her little sister took her palm and squeezed it, flooding Tina's mind with childhood memories. That little squeeze- Queenie had always done it when she was nervous and excited. When the two of them went to Hogwarts, when Newt came back, when Queenie'd run home to tell Tina Jacob remembered… all of those times had come with a quick squeeze of Tina's hand and a smile from Queenie.

Tina turned to her sister. Queenie was smiling now as well.

"Listen, Teen." She said, gently and quietly. "I swear, we _will_ come join you in England. And it won't be in such a long time. But for now we wanna stay here."

"You can't get married."

"We'll come to England to get married. It sounds pretty foreign, that should be nice."

Tina sighed but nodded once, finally realizing that Queenie's mind would not be changed.

"So…" she asked tentatively. "You're okay with me leaving for England?"

Queenie giggled. "Of course! It's January now and you said you'll get married in May. That's only four months and then you'll be back for the wedding. And I said we'll join you in England soon enough. I've been thinking, Teen, and I really must learn how to stand on my own two feet. I'll be completely fine."

Tina bit her lip and then burst into tears.

It was a windy day in New York Harbor a week or so later, as four figures stood by a docked ship to say their goodbyes.

Newt and Tina were wrapped up in coats and scarves, each holding a suitcase and seeming incredibly nervous and worried. Tina's hair was hastily brushed back from her pale face and her voice wobbled as she told Queenie not to leave the fire burning when she left the house. Queenie knew that since age seventeen but didn't mention it, nodding over and over to make Tina calmer.

Jacob Kowalski had his hands in his jacket pockets. He smiled forlornly at Newt, who towered a good few inches above him.

"Leavin' again?" Jacob asked.

Newt shrugged. "I couldn't really stay, Jacob, it's not my home."

"It's the girls' home."

"I suppose it is. I do wonder if Tina will want to return. There's no earthly way I'll keep her in England if she doesn't want to stay there with me- Merlin' Beard, Jacob, I really think she's going to take charge of my life now."

Jacob grinned and put a hand on Newt's shoulder. "Pal, that's generally a good thing."

Newt nodded, gave Jacob a beam, and turned to his fiancée. Tina was just rattling off a few last suggestions, rambling out of nerves.

"Oh, leave it!" Queenie grabbed her sister into a fierce hug. Tina dropped her suitcase and hugged her back, harder than she ever had. Both women blinked tears out of their eyes with no avail, the stinging wind and emotional moment making their cheeks wet in moments.

Tina pulled away to look into Queenie's face. They were both openly crying now, and Queenie shakenly wiped her eyes and gave Tina a wobbly smile.

"Silly me." She said, then let out a sob. "Oh, but Teenie, I'm going to miss you so much!"

Tina sniffed violently, then shoved a strand of damp hair behind her air to clear her face. "We'll see eachother soon, Queenie, in May. The wedding, remember? And Newt and I will look for a house for you two when we're in England. Newt was thinking Dorset, it's lovely there."

"We can bring the candlesticks." Queenie added, starting to smile again. "And all our childhood dolls."

"I'd like that." Tina beamed, repeating what she'd said last farewell at this very same dock.

Newt lifted his suitcase a bit and nodded his head towards the ship, gently signaling that they needed to leave. Tina bit her lip and gave her little sister one last hug, waving goodbye to Jacob and taking her suitcases to follow Newt up the ramp to the ship's deck.

The wind whipped Newt and Tina's hair as they stood together on the front deck of the slowly moving ship. They could see New York gradually becoming farther away, but it was still close enough to glimpse the two figures- one black and one pink –waving enthusiastically from the docks.

They waved back until Queenie and Jacob were no more than specks on the stretch of harbor and the Statue of Liberty was already beckoning them to return. Then Tina took a shuddering breath and grinned widely. Her hand found Newt's and clasped it, glad to be standing there with him.

And as the city became no more than a splotch of brown and green and grey behind them in the ocean, Newt and Tina looked over all the time they'd passed together and fondly recalled all the wonderful memories they'd made.

 **AN footnote: there WILL be a bonus chapter for Newtina's wedding scene, because I'm a loserish liar. Stay tuned...**


	20. Bonus Chapter: The Wedding

**I should have waited a bit longer... but here it is!**

It was a glorious spring morning in late May.  
The weather seemed to finally realize it was no longer Winter; flowers popped out of the warm earth overnight, green leaves blossomed on the tops of majestic trees, butterflies floated on light breezes as if part of a utopian poem. Everything was so magical it almost seemed like some overexcited person's imagination.

For a couple on their wedding day in Upstate New York, the day was so special it may as well be a dream.

Tina Goldstein tightly held the hand of her husband-to-be, Newt Scamander. She was deathly nervous and didn't want to show it.

"Everything okay?" Newt whispered, giving her palm a loving squeeze. "You're all pale."

Tina breathed out slowly. "I'm actually terrified."

"Why? Is marrying me that scary?"

Tina giggled in a worried, high-pitched voice.

"It's not _you_." She explained. "It's _me_. I'm afraid I'll mess your special day up and ruin it."

"It's not my special day. It's ours. And I'd be honored if you ruined it. I can't think of anyone else I'd rather mess up my wedding day than you." Newt insisted.

She smiled a little smile, small but genuine.

"Okay." She murmured, "Let's do this."

The crowd at the wedding was small and intimate. Queenie and Jacob were there, of course, along with Newt's parents and even a few workers from MACUSA. Madame Picquery herself arrived for a bit, as did Abernathy. Apart from that were a handful of Newt and Tina's friends from their school years, and that was it.

Everyone swooned over the dashing couple. Tina wore a white dress made of several layers of delicate and soft satin-like fabric, which illuminated her joyous face and gave her a warm glow. Two small pearl hairslides pulled back her raven-black bangs, one slide on each side of her head. Newt was dressed in a simple suit and shined shoes, but he wore a neat bow tie and had a little rosebud pinned to his jacket and wore such a look of exhilaration on his face that he seemed even handsomer. The to-be-weds held hands throughout almost the entire reception, which gave off an air of complete devotion.

Finally the reception ended. The guests all sat in white chairs surrounding two long wood tables, each with a plate of food before them. Tina caught Queenie eye and nodded approvingly. Queenie grinned back; she and Jacob had made the wedding meal together, and she was glad Tina liked it.

Newt cleared his throat. The sound was quiet, unheard; the guests kept chattering amongst themselves.

"Ahem." Tina coughed, rapping her spoon against her champagne glass.

That got attention. Everyone silenced and turned to Newt's and Tina's table. Newt flashed Tina a grateful smile, then started talking.

"Hello, everybody." He said. "Um, I'd like to start off with a few clarifications. The Best Man is typically the groom's brother, but… well, my brother Theseus has gone missing in action a few months ago. I'm convinced he'll be back home very soon, but for today he couldn't join us. Therefore, that would make the Best Man my best friend. As of now, my best friend is Jacob Kowalski."

Newt flourished an arm in Jacob and Queenie's direction. Jacob gave a little wave.

"Now, no offense, Jacob, but I got this feeling that I need to say something today." Newt went on. "So I'll be making my own Best Man speech. That could make me my own Best Man, except that Tina wants to say something as well. And I'll let her speak before me, not because it's gentlemanlike to do so, but because she's in charge."

Laughter from the guests. Tina smiled and raised an eyebrow, as if agreeing with what he said.

"Anyhow. Tina, as my Best Woman, you are welcome to stand and deliver your speech."

The crowd clapped as Tina stood. Her chair fell over into the grass as she pushed it backwards; Newt rescued her and propped it back on its feet before anyone could notice. Tina flashed him a nervous grin, then turned to the guests and cleared her throat.

"When Newt proposed to me, ladies and gentlemen, I was absolutely overjoyed. Of course I was; I mean, he _is_ Newt, after all. I asked him: _Am I dreaming?_ His reply was: _I hope not, because dreams have to end_."

Loud _Awww_ s from the guests.

"Now, everybody, that really is a very poetic sentence." Tina went on. "But I was thinking, and- not all dreams have to end. Some dreams start suddenly and go on forever. As proof, I stand here today. This wedding, this everything, is like a dream. So perfect, so beautiful, so unimaginably magical. Like a dream, everything about today seems too magnificent to be true. So, Newt, I'd like to correct you on that one thing. Everything from this point onwards is going to be a wonderful dream. Sometimes dreams can get surreal or confusing or intense. But it will never be a nightmare, and it'll be the best dream I've ever had. And let me tell you this: I am never, _ever_ , waking up."

All the guests rose to their feet at once and clapped violently. A few people cheered loudly, whooping. Queenie wiped at her eyes, a proud smile on her face despite her tears.

Newt stood up. He grabbed Tina and hugged her tightly, silently snuffling into her hair.

"Thank you." He mumbled. "That was amazing."

"It's true, all of it. Every word I said."

Newt moved backwards to look into her face. He was crying quite a bit, so it was hard to see exactly what she looked like. But it was evident she was just as emotional as he was.

"That's good to know." Newt sob-laughed.

Jacob coughed, glancing around at the rest of the guests. "Newt, you planning to make a speech as well? Because you're taking your time."

Tina gave a chuckle. "He has a point. Go on."

She sat down again, looking up at her husband-to-be with a violently beating heart.

"Right." Newt said. "Sorry. Just… you know. Emotions."

Snickers from the crowd. Newt smiled bashfully.

"Anyway." He began properly. "As I hope you all know, women like to be complimented. As do men, as does everybody. Personally, I think each person has a unique beauty. A unique quality that should be complimented all the time. Queenie, for example- over there, Tina's sister –is flowers. Any flower, all flowers. From daisies to roses to tulips, Queenie undeniably has a great charm. But don't worry, Jacob, Tina, friends. I'm not starting anything with Queenie. I'm here to talk about Tina."

The guests laughed at Newt's light and sweet humor. Tina remained silent, her eyes fixed on Newt, heart pounding, waiting to hear what he said next.

"Now, no offense to the women here today, but Tina is perhaps the most stunning person I know. She is the sun: she's bright, she amazing, she brings light to my life. As of now, I don't think I could survive long without her. When she goes away, it's like the world is dark and cold. Tina, are you listening? Because I want you to hear this and remember this. You are my sun. You bring me joy and warmth. You are beautiful; you never 'look' beautiful, because you always were. Always are. Even without trying, you are beautiful. You are the sun, Tina Goldstein, and you are inextinguishable. You are my sun."

There was a silence for a few seconds. Then, Jacob started clapping. Loudly and hardly. That roused the touched guests, who dabbed at their damp eyes and joined in the applause.

Tina was crying. Tears flowed down her rosy cheeks as she embraced Newt tightly, sobbing.

"Mercy Lewis, Newt." She whispered, choked up. "When..? How-"

He pulled back, hand on her shoulder, and gently wiped her eyes dry. It was a sweet gesture, but Tina kept weeping.

"As a wise person said before me, 'It's true, all of it. Every word I said.'." Newt told her.

Tina laughed, a tearful chuckle that bubbled from her choking-like and reminded them both of their first goodbye.

"That farewell, at the docks." Newt whispered to her. "It was our first goodbye and our last goodbye."

"I thought so as well. Why?"

He delicately touched her hair again, softly and affectionately like he had that day.

"Because I'm never letting you go again."

 **AN footnote: Goodbye everyone, and I hope you enjoyed Making Memories!**


	21. Goodbye

Hey, guys.

I'm writing this to let you know I will not be updating or adding to this story again. Not now, not ever.

Writing and publishing my fanfiction on this site was a meaningful part of my life, but it provided a lot of stress and I have decided to stop doing so. I probably will not be writing any fanfic at all any more, apart from specific fandoms and ideas that don't make me uncomfortable.

A lot of my fanfics are very hard for me to reread, but I will leave them up in case anybody might ever still want to read them.

Thank you all so much for being part of my growing experience as a writer. If you would be interested in my original, non-fanfiction writing, my Wattpad is teacalligraphy- you may recognize some fanfics I posted there a while back and left up for the same reason as I left them up here.

Yours Truly,

Kiwi (Anna)


End file.
